incurable wound
by theboomber
Summary: Lincoln loud now he's 20-year-old but,he was adopted and not the part of the loud house cause of a misunderstanding and he has the scars on his heart that can't be cured.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I must say,im sorry for my 's very horiblle because English is not my native language and this fanfiction is raw translated to English with bing forgive me if this fanfic is a mess.i'm still learning english and,still in progress.i really hope you like the you everyone.i don't own the loud house,the show belongs to chris savino and nickelodeon**

 **Chapter 1 : a total change**

Lincoln loud now he's 16-year-old. But, he lived alone without his family. He has been expelled from his own House by his family at the age of 12 years old. He was expelled because, he has a case for the murder of a person and he's already ruined the name of his family. But, it's actually a lie, according to Clyde, he was a witness of the murder at the time and see everything clearly with his head and eyeball.

Based on the story of Clyde, the incident occurred during the hours of rest school. Lincoln, Clyde and his friends were playing in the backyard of the school.

"Hey Clyde Max says she will show something interesting what is it? "

"i also didn't know about it Lincoln."

"Hey John come on hurry up, I showed you, good stuff. " Max yelled to his friends.

Max is a new friend of Lincoln and Clyde while they were in the 6th grade. They have the same hobbies and the match is very similar to the attitude of Lincoln and Clyde. Max is the new kid on the royal woods, he had just moved from Detroit with his father and mother, he was the only child in his family. He's polite, easy to blend to anyone and has a heart of gold. He is also popular among women because, he is cheerful and also has an extraordinary charisma to everyone.

"Well Max, what do you want to show to us?"

"Well Max, what you show to us? "

"Behold everyone" Max shows a blade ninja like Kunai to his friends.

"Um ... Why you show this to us Max? "Said Lincoln to the Max with expressions of confusion.

"Yes, John Said to me that he could do the attractions with a knife so I bring knives from his bag" Max Said while laughing.

"Hey you're taking my stuff from my bag again? " Said John angrily.

"So why are you bringing a knife to school huh? "

"I want to use the knife as a grass cutter " everyone looked John with confused expression.

"To make it Look cool, like in TV. " Said John with angry expressions.

"Well John gave us show by thy knife attractions " Said Max to John.

At the time, Clyde thinks this is not secure and should not be done by children.

"No Max, I didn't want to do it. Although I can, I do not want to made something that could bring trouble to me "

"well then, I'm doing this attraction by myself"

"No" they all shouted to the Max

"HEY, I'M SURE IT WILL NOT HAPPEN ANYTHING TO ME"

And at that point, Lincoln attempted to take the knife back to John so, they won't make any problem. When Lincoln wanted to take the knife, John tried to help Lincoln But, John stumbled and pushed Lincoln and Max to the ground. Lincoln accidentally stab Max. They just saw all of this and angry to John.

"Why are you pushing Lincoln John? Look at what you did" Said Clyde angrily

John just silent and didn't say anything. Lincoln saw only a hand full of blood and can't say anything. Clyde helps Lincoln and shout out to John, "JOHN HELP US YOU are the ONE WHO RESPONSIBLE for ALL OFF THIS." no response from out John fled and left of his friends.

"This is not your fault of Lincoln OK. You're trying to take this knife from him so stay calm"  
Lincoln could not have Said anything, he is in shock with what happened to him. And shortly thereafter, the gym teacher saw Max impaled with a knife and sprawl on the ground. Lincoln pushed to the ground and held down by his teacher, after the incident. Lincoln was sentenced to imprisonment in juvenile. Clyde tried to explain all of this to the gym teacher even to police who held Lincoln. But, he has no strong evidence so everything is futile. When Clyde wanted to meet John and prove that Lincoln's innocence But all in vain because Clyde did not know about where he lived and where he is. shortly thereafter, John left the royal woods with his family. Clyde already can not do anything further he desperately wanted help his friend over this misunderstanding. News is widespread in royal woods that Lincoln had killed innocent people. Clyde proves to everyone at royal woods that it's not true But, he's been viewed as a freak.

"I'm sorry Lincoln. I can't do anything else." Clyde Said while looking to the cloud.  
After the incident, the relationship of Lincoln with his family began to rift. No member of his family who believe it's not his fault. Clyde tried to explain that this is all wrong. But, they all couldn't believe it because he did not have strong evidence. While his friend celebrate graduation with their family, Lincoln had to spend his graduation in juvenile. When Lincoln in juvenile, none of his family members came to him or chat with him and he became the man who feared by some people in juvenile because, he has a very large body.

After he came out of juvenile his family kicked him out because, he's ruining the family name and his family's last words to him were "we don't have a killer in our family ... go ". And at that time he lived alone without family, home and people he loved. People always avoiding him because they were afraid of him. Lincoln could not have a job and friends because the story is already widespread in royal is seen as a monster at royal woods because his case and a very large body. Every day, he thought that all of this is his of the condition, he decided to leave the royal woods to start a new life. He decided to move to a new city named "Kyouya city ".the city is not big But, the city is enough to start a new life and forget the past.

 **To be continued**

 **Alright everyone im sorry if my fanfic is really a you guys like the stories thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 : a good deed

**Okay everyone, what do you guys think about chapter 1? I hope you guys liked it. in chapter 2 this will tell the Story of lincoln when he has not yet decided to move to kyouya. where he lived after he expelled? What about his financial? And anything. This chapter will focus to it.**

Chapter 2 : a good deed

After Lincoln was expelled from his home, he doesn't have anything else. He became a homeless in a very young age. Lincoln was still 13 years old at the time. With a huge body, he is seen as a monster and shunned by everyone. Therefore, Lincoln always fight and he is getting hated on royal woods. Many people who bullied him because of his body and called him with the nickname "Lincoln the murderer." he lives in a dirty alley filled by place trash.

The morning after 2 months of Lincoln were expelled.

"I guess I have to find a food again. I hope I get food that still fresh" said Lincoln when waking from sleep. He just slept with cardboard as a base and a newspaper as a blanket. Lincoln hope he finds a discarded blanket but, He lives like a survival game "first come first serve" and Lincoln was not the only homeless people in that alley. From the depiction it was clear, his life is not easy and very painful. Sometimes, he often fights with other homeless in the contested goods, food, drinks and whatever.  
"Finally a sweet bread and mineral water and also still fresh" Lincoln felt he was very lucky to get it. after Lincoln's stomach filled, he continued to search for the items he could use for the future.

"Hey please does anyone see a Brown wallet?" said a woman who looks panicked.  
The woman was seen with the same age as Luna, but she has a long hair style and her hair was white. She was so freaked out and asked about her wallets to everyone. Until,

"hey look at this I found the wallet and its contents around a 4000 dollar"

"nice. We can buy food as much as possible"

"hey wait there's paper here"

"what paper? What do you mean "

"on paper there is an inscription" this money will be used to pay the hospital bill, please do not use it ""

"for what? Let's use it. "

"well you have a point. Let's go to burpin burger"

Lincoln heard all that conversation clearly. Conversation it came from homeless people just like Lincoln. They have a body that tall and aged about forty. When Lincoln heard "this money will be used to pay bills the hospital, please do not use "he feels annoyed. Lincoln did live in a harsh environment, but he doesn't want to make himself as a criminal. Though, he's been seen as a killer by everyone. But, he wants to help the people around him. Without waiting time, Lincoln beat up those homeless people and returned the woman's wallet.

Lincoln saw the woman owner of the wallet that. She cried and said "excuse me all I'm sorry." Lincoln felt sorry for her.

"Miss this the wallet you search"

The woman quickly took their wallets. He checks if Lincoln taking money his or not.

"Phew Thank you without you maybe, my family had to sleep in the street, "said the woman to the Lincoln.

"Glad I could help you to miss"

"Wait Take this. I know it's not much but take. This is my gratitude for finding my wallet. "

Lincoln saw his hand, he was given money for 50 dollars. He would like to say thanks to the woman but, he's gone. Lincoln was very happy he's getting the money. Then,Lincoln decided to buy cold mineral water at the supermarket nearby. As, he wants to go to the supermarket, he saw the engine sweepstakes. He saw the grand prize is money of 5000 dollars. He decided to try and "congratulations you get the grand prize, that is 5000 dollars ".

Lincoln jump, cry and happy everything mix stir. After earning as much money as 5000 dollars, Lincoln decided to rent a lodging for a few days, buying clothes and food as necessary. Lincoln didn't want to scatter the money for the things that don't matter. So, he rented a cheap lodging and buy clothes that are not expensive. in the Inn, Lincoln see the Moon so shine "it turns out he was right. Good will reward with kindness".

He got that words from a TV show and since then, those words became the motto of his life. He believed if we do good deeds in the future we'll get something in return. Lincoln always wanted to help someone with no hope for get anything. But, he must accept the fact that he has been seen as a monster at royal woods and none of the people who want to be friends with him. Before he slept, he saw on the news of the existence of a new city named "kyouya city." in the end, he decided to move to that new city. The city it's not huge but enough to start a new life and forget his past.

Four days later, he was ready to leave the royal woods and go to a new city named kyouya city. Before he went to the new city, he decided to see his old home when he sees his home., he remembers when he was kicked out, as usual. His house was always noisy. He only remembers the sadness and pain when remembering that moment. The family already disowned him and they did not believe the fact that all this is a misunderstanding.

"Hey who's that freak? He saw our House for more than 15 minutes, "said Lola.

"ugh just ignore him" says Lori.

None of the people who do not know if it was Lincoln. Because, he changed his appearance and he shaved his hair into bald. Lincoln see leni. leni saw him through a window with a confused expression. Lincoln did not make eye contact with leni or say hi he just looking at the place where he was kicked out. After that, he left the royal woods.

 **To be continued**

 **Ya chapter 2 completed. in the third chapter will tell about her new life and, also in the future he will be adopted and of course the new name and a new identity. you guys just wait ok. ;)**

 **Answering some review session:**

 **OmegaDelta** : **So was there no follow up investigation and why did theu not take clyde as a witness?**

 **Delquea:** **So a lincoln torture porn fanfic?**

 **Red the Pokemon Master:** **Can Lucy leave and look for him, wanting to be with her brother?**

 **Well here's the answer :**

 **'s been taken as witnesses. but, he has no strong evidence.**

 **He did not know the full name of john who caused all this. many students at his school had the name john as well. Clyde recently met him for five minutes. and, at that time john wears hats and jackets. so clyde did not know what kind of his appearance. because clyde has no strong evidence, so lincoln are convicted over murder case. clyde wants to help lincoln, however, police consider clyde have lost sense or be crazy.**

 **no. This would not be a porn fanfiction or anything related to it.**

 **for red the see later in the future.**

 **Alright everyone,thank you for reading my a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, how are you guys. I apologize if this fanfic is a mess. In this chapter will tell new life lincoln in new city. this fanfic is inspired by japanese not from japan but I love their culture especially manga. Let's just go to the story.**

 **Chapter 3:** **a sad reality.**

After a long journey, Lincoln arrived in town Kyouya. He was surprised that the city has many writings such as the kanji or Japan or anything. Most important, he must find a new place to live and find work. Lincoln knows he will be asked about his family and where he lives. Maybe some people will take him to the police or the orphanage but Lincoln doesn't care about it. He had to be honest. Lincoln would say that he has been living alone since childhood. He did not know if he has a family or no. then, how does he know his name? He said "I only see on TV and the name sounds cool ".

After thinking about all that, Lincoln is ready to start a new life. He asked the people where he could find a place to stay with a cheap price. he was confused because the names of the people in this city is weird. They have a name that is difficult to read and their dialect is a little weird. But behind all of that, the city was all look more neat and tidy. The city looks like a large city in Japan. He also did not have a lot of money because he has helped a lot of people who met on the road.

He could not ignore those people who are more in need of help on him, especially young children. He is like looking at myself like him when he's still be homeless. Loneliness, pain, grief all converge into one. Especially, he often saw little kids who ask for money for their parents who are sick. Lincoln knew, he had to have money for himself but he prefers to help people. Even though he did not get anything in return Lincoln did not bother about it accord to Lincoln, a cool person is not seen from the treasures, the social status and the luxurious doesn't matter if you're a famous artist, the President or the richest man in the world, if you ignore people who need help, they are not cool. This world teaches us to help one another.

"What are you doing Lincoln focus" he said as he slapped his cheek.  
Lincoln sits in a park bench and sees a family picnic playing with their families and laughs with their families. Lincoln sees them with a sad expression. He has lived alone without a family. He wants to have such a comforting moment like that. But, he was no longer recognized by his native family. Looking at the beautiful scenery it makes Lincoln cry and adds wounds in his heart.  
"Mister why are you crying?" Said a little girl who was 5 years old.

"Ah * sniff * I'm okay" Lincoln said as he sniffed his nose.

"Then keep smiling mister hehe" said the little lady with a big smile.

"Well OK. Nina play as much as you want" said the man near the little girl.

This man is like her big brother so Lincoln doesn't need to keep an eye on the little girl.

"Yo you're new here" said the man.

"Um yes I'm new here"

"May I sit next to you?"

"Of course" Lincoln gave him room to sit next to him.

"Yo I saw you earlier at the station you look like a lost child bahahaha" said the man with laughter.

"Ah Really? I do not think so," Lincoln said with an embarrassed expression.

"I also see from your face that this city has writing that you do not understand also people in this city  
have a strange name is not it?"

"Yes you are right I want to know about all that Can I ask about this city to you"

"Of course, but before that my name ken asado what is your name?" The man said, looking at Lincoln with confusion.

"My name is Lincoln. What's your name?" Lincoln said with a bewildered expression.

"You can call me ken"

Lincoln looks troubled to mention his name.

"I understand, your trouble for mentioning my name. Okay I will give you a bit about the city. The city has people with names that are difficult to read. because, it is filled by immigrants from Japan. And, the odd writings that often you see on the street, it is hiragana or Japanese writing. Many Americans here confusion when they first come here. But, eventually they will understand all of this. But for hiragana, not here too is at stake because we live in the U.S., which means we have to use English as a new language. "

"Then, if they don't wear their language why they write it?"

"Art and graphic design. You already know the answer."

"woah ..." said Lincoln with shock.

After that conversation, ken taught Lincoln what he needs to know. Starting from the mention of the names of the Japanese correctly and others. After two hours, finally Lincoln could adapt to the new environment. Ken impressed with all this because the average new person usually takes a month to learn. But, Lincoln learn all this with quick and responsive.

Ken is a Japanese immigrant who has lived in kyouya for 2 years. He has a short posture like a middle schooler. he has black pompadour hair. He has a scar on his left cheek. At the first time, Lincoln thinks he's a delinquent, but instead he's a nice, cheerful and relaxed person. Do not judge a person by appearance, that's what lincoln got when, he chatted with ken .

"Brother Let's go home I'm hungry" said younger sister ken.

"Well let's go home see you again Lincoln" said ken to Lincoln.

"All right. See you ken "

After learning about the city. Lincoln felt ready to face the day with full gusto. In the end he finds the House boards low prices. Lincoln was surprised, he gets the House boards with a price of 50 dollars for one month. Lincoln was curious why the price is so cheap he could understand why the price could be cheaper by 50 dollar Lincoln get one empty room without extra bed and without any items. The rooms are very spacious and adequate for one person only. But the most important is, Lincoln has its own bathroom in his room. So, Lincoln didn't have to wait for a turn to use the bathroom. After that, Lincoln agreed that he would have to pay 50 dollars every month.

One month after getting a new residence.

Lincoln lives a peaceful life. He works as a dishwasher, cleaning service at a mall and as a cashier at works three jobs one day at a time. From there, his life is very tiring there is no day off for him. But he does not complain with all that he likes his job. He can earn at least 200 dollars per month. It is not worth what he does but it is better than nothing.

One year later.

Lincoln is 14 years old. His body is taller and bigger than before. But he is not seen like a monster in kyouya. He is seen as an optimistic boy, a polite child and a child who has great charisma to everyone. But, unfortunately he has to end that happy life because the place he works is gone and he ends up in the orphanage. He's been lying to everyone about his identity. He's seen like a 20-year old but he's just a 14-year-old boy. His landlord kicked him out because Lincoln did not pay his room rent for more than 4 months. That's why he ended up in an orphanage.

" _We adopt that child_ ".

 **to be continued**

 **so what do you think about this chapter? this fanfic will have a long story. in the next chapter will introduce new lincoln family. and for few weeks maybe i will not upload new you everyone for reading my fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 :a new family**

"We will adopt the child"

Yes. That words sound surprising to Lincoln They will get a new family, a new name and a new identity. Certainly, this will be hard because he has to adapt to a new family. You will not know what character owned by your new family. Lincoln thinks that way when he wants to be adopted. Will they accept me for my past? Or they just want to use me alone as lab experiments? .. Many questions in Lincoln head. Lincoln taken to the room where he met his new parents.

"Hey kiddo..how are you?" Said a man and woman who would become his stepparent.

"Well I am good"

"What is your name ?"

" name is Lincoln"

"Then your surname?"

"No. I do not know if I have a family or not"

"Have you lived like this since you were a child?"

"Yes. I've been living like this since I was a kid. I sleep in a dirty alley, eat food from a dumpster, get beaten up until my body hurts. I want to ask you why you want to adopt me?"

"Before I answer your question let us introduce ourselves. My name is akio kazuya and the woman who will be your step mother is Mary Chloe. I am an immigrant from Japan while your stepmother is an American. I think this introduction can be done later. I will answer your question. The reason we want to adopt you is ... we need a boy in our family and you are the one who wants we are adopted from, all the children in this orphanage. "

"Why only me? A lot of boys you can adopt besides me" Lincoln said angrily

"The real reason is we have 10 girls and we really want a boy but my wife has cancer in her womb. Her uterus has been removed from her body which means we can not have children anymore. Plus, our daughter wants a brother but unfortunately we can not. We also often see you a few times in here. "Akio said while crying with his wife.

"Why did you see me here?"

"Because you're different from all the kids who are in here"

"Because my hair has the same color as you guys?"

"No. You are different because you have a good personality. You always want to help others around you. I want to adopt you so you can live a better life. You do not want to be here forever right? "

"I know we adopt you with a stupid reason. Please, be a member of our family son." Sniff * I also often see you learn from the class window ", said lincoln stepmother with tears.

What she said is true. Lincoln wants to school and get education like children in general. Because he does not have important documents like his birth documents and other fabrics. He has to learn from the classroom window. He does not believe that anyone wants to adopt him on the grounds of "wanting to have a son". That sounds stupid for Lincoln. Male or female are all the same. However, Lincoln could not live in an orphanage forever. Maybe, he can take this opportunity to get a better life. But Lincoln should lie about his past and his real family. If they know the Lincoln past, will they accept Lincoln ?. He must lie so he can live in a new life.

"Okay, I want to be with you. Introduce me to my step sisters. "

Lincoln agreed to be adopted by akio and Mary. Lincoln was surprised because his parents and step sisters had all white hair, just like Lincoln. Lincoln thinks they coloring their hair but they are not. They all have this hair color naturally. Why are there some people born with white hair? Are they different or is this a disease? Because Lincoln has been adopted by a new family, Lincoln will get a new identity. His step sisters have his mother's last name Chloe. But Lincoln decided to have his stepfather's name kazuya. The new first name Lincoln is akihiro. So, the new full name Lincoln is akihiro kazuya. Lincoln stepped out of the orphanage at the age of 16

 _ **4 years later**_

Lincoln or akihiro are getting used to his new family. He is the eldest brother in his family. He has 10 younger sisters who have many characters. Lincoln's new life is the same as his life in his old home. Now he has felt what lorries feel as the eldest in a big family. being the oldest brother is tiring but, lincoln is not tired at all instead he makes all his step sister to get along with each other. "I know I'm your stepbrother. But, I'll be your oldest eldest brother you have."

Lincoln's step-sisters thinks that the words are just promises or lies to make them proud to have lincoln. But those words have been proven by all of them . Lincoln has always supported them, helped them and motivated them to be better. before lincoln's presence in their new family, they do not get along with each other always fighting, shut themselves from the outside world and hating themselves. They hate them for their white-colored hair and their unique personality in the eyes of lincoln. but lincoln wakes them up from all those nightmares. he helps his step sisters with affection. "being the oldest means I have to set a good example for you". they are all lucky to have lincoln. although lincoln is not their bilogical elder brother, they already regard lincoln as their own big brother. but, when they ask about his past, he must lie because he is afraid that they will not accept him. but, he gives a good example as the eldest brother and they love and respect lincoln wholeheartedly.

The new family members in this story are:

-Ava Chloe is the first step-sister of Lincoln. She is 17 years old. She has long white hair. she has almost the same personality as the Lori. though she respects Lincoln with all her heart. She is also a friendly person, sweet and caring about the surroundings. She has amazing computer skills and she aspires to have the most successful computer company in the world. she used to wear white colored shirt, bright blue jeans and black white striped shoes.

-adelia chloe is his second step-sister. She is 16 years old. She has short white hair. she is child who likes classical and retro stuff. she also has ability like Lana and she likes motorcycle. she is a child who often makes trouble once. But, Lincoln presence changed her life for the better. She is a close family member to Lincoln. His everyday clothes are tight jeans, white shirts and boots. Sometimes she likes to wear leather jackets and wear black colored jeans if he does not want to wear tight jeans. She loves fashion greaser style.

\- Alma Chloe is his third is 15 years old. She has a short hair bob model, her personality and her nature just like luan. She was seen as a weird kid at his school. After she graduated from school she became a quiet person and not as cheerful as she used to be. she was afraid that the surrounding people would make her as their laughing stock. Lincoln motivated her to do what she liked to a support her and help her. For his help and support Lincoln, he became a famous comedian in his city even in America. Therefore, he respects Lincoln with all his heart. Her world re-shines with Lincoln. She is the second closest person to Lincoln after adelia. Her daywear is a white colored shirt with a yellow-colored jacket, gray-colored jeans and yellow-colored shoes.

-ella chloe is the fourth Lincoln's step sisters. She is 14. She has long white wavy hair. Without lincoln, she may have become a useless person in her family. She used to be a child who often creates trouble everywhere. She always pushes her family to get a luxurious life. She lives in a family that is not luxurious and not poor too. But, the arrival of Lincoln changed all rebuked her and gave a lesson she had not forgotten all her taught her not to force getting something she wants and should be grateful for what she has now. Because Lincoln, she's a better person than ever. Lucky she has Lincoln, she sees his parents working out of the morning, day and night and all she does is scatter their money for something stupid. She is sorry for what she is doing. She has a close relationship with Lincoln. she aspires to be a famous singer and making her parents proud of her while she still has parents. Her daywear is a black colored shirt, jeans and black colored shoes. Although she wants to be a famous singer, she does not like to wear clothes that are too flashy.

-audrey chloe is the fifth Lincoln's step sisters. She is 13 years old. She has a personality similar to Lincoln. she likes comic ace savy and playing games. But, she is a lazy child and likes to argue with his parents. The reason she behaves like this to her own family is because she hated herself. She became the laughing stock of his school and always fighting with her friend. Hating that life, she rarely goes to school and becomes a useless person. Lincoln's presence changed all that. Lincoln gave her the motivation of life and helped her seek her ideals. Support, help and affection Lincoln as the eldest brother to her is very big. Because of Lincoln's help, she became a famous comic artist and worked with ace savy owner at a young age. She respects Lincoln and loves him. She is the closest person to number 3 with Lincoln. Her day wear is a purple-colored t-shirt, black-colored sports trousers and white colored shoes.

-julia chloe is the sixth lincoln's step-sister. She is 11 years old. She has long hair which is tied up into white colored ponytail. she does not have a prominent talent like her sister. Her reason always like this is because she always low self to anyone. She looked like a delinquent because of the burn on her cheek. Lincoln's arrival, made her better. Her family feels guilty because they do not know what she feels. "Remember, we are family. We have to help and support each other". After that, julia becomes confident and can socialize to everybody. She decided to become famous artist in the future. Her day wear is white colored dress and white shoes.

-scarlett chloe is the seventh lincoln's step-sister. she is 9 years old. she has same pixie hair like luna with white color. she also has luna-like properties. she was like a portrayal of luna as a child. Lincoln's arrival was not very special by her. But, for what lincoln did to her sisters, she respected lincoln like her own brother. Lincoln also often helped her at her concerts and supported her with all his heart. ,she is close to lincoln. Her day wear is a t-shirt with acdc writing or skull drawing, black colored jeans and brown boots.

-sophia and sophie chloe are twins sisters. They are the eighth and ninth sister. Their age is 8 years. They have a different personality sophia is an introvert people while Sophie are extrovert people. Even though they have different personality, they get along and rarely fighting. Both of them want to become dress designer. sophia more lead to streetwear and skater clothes while Sophie is more towards women's feminine clothing. Lincoln supports their dreams and willing to help them to succeed their dream. Because of Lincoln's support and affection, they are very respectful to Lincoln like their own brother. Sophia's daywear is skaters shirt, jeans and vans shoes like a skater. While sophie, she often wore pink dresses and pink colored heels too. They also have white colored has pixie haircut while sophie has long wavy hair.

-and the last one is ivy chloe. She is 6 years is the tenth Lincoln sister. She is a small girl who is full of spirit in doing anything. she is proficient in everything and liked by everyone in the city. Lincoln presence complements her days. She has long white hair. She also does not know what she will do later in adulthood. She is happy to have Lincoln as her eldest brother. When she was little she always saw her older sister and her parents fighting. Their family no longer cares about her. But thanks to Lincoln, she sees a smile, laughter and happiness in her family. Because of that, she honors Lincoln with all her heart. Her day's wear is a white colored t-shirt with a grey-colored parachute jacket, jeans and brown shoes.

"Everyone smile to the camera" Lincoln said to all his step-sister after turning on the camera for family photo session.

They saw their new family photo on the wall of their house. They saw a happy smile on their faces. Previous family photos were not as beautiful as this.

"Thank you Lincoln. Thank you for everything" said all members of step family Lincoln while hugging Lincoln.

They cry after that. Lincoln knows this cry. This is a cry of happiness.

"Yes everyone.I need this warm hug"

After that happy went to the supermarket to buy snacks and.

" Lincoln. Is that you Lincoln? "

Lincoln turns around and looked at the Clyde.

"Hey been a while clyde."

 ** _to be continued._**

 **Okay everyone thank you for read my the future,there will be a story about lincoln step sisters know his they still accept him ? just wait for the next chapter ?.im always check my everything my writing style,grammar and everything on papperrater so forgive me if this fanfic is not good or a fanfic is raw translated by bing translator or google translate.**

 **Answering some reviews :**

 **-nuuo2 :**

 **Enjoying story but unless Lincoln's 3 jobs are all part-time 10 hours a week jobs then he should be making more than $200 a week. Course cheapest rent is $500 if you're lucky to find it, adjust for area's cost of living I guess? Him going to an orphanage and adopted seems pretty abrupt too, chalking it up to your style tbough.**

 **-GennaiArakida-XIV**

 **So, the one thing was all on my mind, while reading this: was it really murder? Or was it something to cover up a far worse crime?**

 **I have a feeling that the Loud sister will learn the hard way that he was innocent of such a crime.**

 **The answer :**

 **-yap you are should have made more than $ 200. but in this new city he's looking for a job without looking of his salary. His boss is also stingy for the salary. and also for boarding house, I take inspiration from my own country. in my country there is a boarding house that rent out the room with the price in the dollar it might cost $ 50 not including the cost of electricity, water and no home furnishings . So with $ 50 he gets enough space wide for one person only. Maybe this fanfic is too sudden but it is all connected with his past. there will be chapters that tell about his you for enjoying the story hehehe peace ?**

 **-According to the police, these are all murder cases that occurred in an accident. But the misunderstanding of the incident changed everything.**

 **yes, there will be a chapter that tells about loud sister after they realize for what they did. just wait for the next chapter :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**alright this chapter will tell a story how lincoln or takahiro got a nicknamed as mad dog.**

Chapter 5 : a mad dog ?

"Lincoln!" Clyde said while hugging Lincoln.

"Hahaha it's been a long time we didn't see each other Clyde" said Lincoln with a smile.

"Wow Lincoln you .. Become very big and ripped .. How are you Lincoln"

"I'm good Clyde much better than before".

Lincoln is 20 years old now. Lincoln's appearance has changed drastically than ever before. If at age 11 he likes to wear polo shirt with orange color, jeans and white shoes with red striped strips. Now he is tall, big and sturdy. He wears clothes a long black T-shirt with a white dwarf skeleton on his right chest. He wore jeans and combat boots. He had a scar from his chin to his appearance made Clyde a little surprised he looked like a delinquent. But, Clyde knew he was still like Lincoln which he has known since he was small. Lincoln has quiff hairstyle and there is no his cowlick anymore.

"Hey Clyde how about we hang out for a while. There is a good ramen shop with a cheap price with a large portion too," said Lincoln to Clyde

"Of course buddy. I'm very hungry"

When they came to the ramen shop, Clyde was surprised what Lincoln said was true.

"Buddy you say what is it?" said Clyde to Lincoln

"It's Ramen Clyde what wrong with it?"

"I can eat this every day. This is delicious Lincoln cheap price big portion just wow" says Clyde with a happy expression

"Hahaha you have to thank me. By the way Clyde my name is not Lincoln loud anymore I have a new name" said Lincoln to Clyde.

Clyde was surprised at what Lincoln had said.

"What? Why Lincoln? Are you Lincoln I know?" Clyde said with an angry expression while shouting to Lincoln

"Hahaha I've adopted Clyde that's why I got a new name and a new identity" Lincoln said to Clyde

"Oh. Sorry I shouted to you Lincoln"

"It's okay Clyde".

"Well is your new name now Lincoln"

"My new name is akihiro kazuya Clyde"

"Aki .. What? Can you say again?" Said Clyde with a confused expression.

"Akihiro kazuya clyde. I'll tell you why i have this weird name. I adopted by a mixed family. My step father is an immigrant from japan while my stepmother is American. When I want to adopt, I choose my father's last name that is kazuya while my first name is akihiro. It's true, my name is very strange and hard to pronounce but I am proud to have this name. This name is my new self this name, I can be the man I want, "said Lincoln with a warm smile.

"Hmm then how do people call you Lincoln" Clyde said with a confused expression

"People call me akihiro Clyde. I teach you how to pronounce my nickname."

Lincoln taught Clyde how to pronounce the new name Lincoln correctly.

After 30 minutes.

"Okay akihiro.i can do it now hahaha."

"Nice Clyde because of that, i will give you 1 ramen free for you"

"Okay hehe. By the way-do you have a sister or brother in your family?" Clyde said as he ate the ramen paid by Lincoln.

"Yes I have 10 little sisters in my family. I am the eldest brother of my family".

Clyde was surprised by what Lincoln said.

"Lincoln , water" said Clyde while choking.

"Slowly Clyde." Lincoln said to the Clyde while giving him a water.

"Uhug uhug thanks Lincoln I mean not kidding right" said Clyde to Lincoln while coughing.

"No Clyde.I'm serious."

"Okay then. It's tired to be the oldest in your family right?"

"Yes Clyde. Being the oldest is very tiring. Now i know what Lori feel. But, i have no problem with it all," said Lincoln with a warm smile.

"Then can you introduce me to your new family takahiro ?."

"of course Clyde anytime"

"I'm sorry Lincoln I have to go to my apartment. I have to clean up my new room"

"Ohh you moved here Clyde?" Lincoln said with a surprised expression.

"yes takahiro. I moved here because I got a scholarship to the university in this city."

"Wow congratulation for you Clyde" said Lincoln to Clyde.

"Thank you can i ask for your phone number so we can hang out like this again."

"Of course Clyde"

Lincoln gave his phone number to Clyde.

"Okay takahiro see you" said Clyde while in a hurry.

"Hey Clyde do you need a ride? "Said Lincoln to the Clyde

"A ride? Sorry Lincoln i do not want to bother you "

"Come to my motorcycle. Follow me to the parking lot"

"Well Lincoln thank you. Sorry to bother you"

"Ah it's okay Clyde"

When they arrive at the parking surprised, Lincoln have a Harley Davidson sportster can only dream of having a motorcycle like that. The sound of the motorcycle is unique and manly, complete the appearance of Lincoln. He is fit to drive a motorcycle like that. His matched body posture makes Lincoln look more manly.

"Wow takahiro do you own this vehicle?"

"Of course let's leave is getting this helmet security number one Clyde" said Lincoln while throwing a helmet to the Clyde.

"Okay takahiro.i will show you the way to my apartment."

"Okay Clyde let's go"

After that the Clyde showed direction of the way to his often get lost but they laugh all the way. It is a fun trip for both of them.

"Okay Clyde we have arrived"

"Hahaha well thank you takahiro. I hope we can do it again. help me find the right motorcycle for me okay ?."

"Okay clyde see you again"

After Lincoln left, he cleaned up his new room. Just like Lincoln, he's still ace savy fan. Even though he's 20 years old he still likes the ace savy. After he fixes his room, he decides to sleep to end the day. Tomorrow morning, he must greet his new neighbor.

the next morning

Clyde brings some of his own homemade lasagna. He is not an expert in cooking but, his lasagna is very tasty according to his family. He hopes his neighbor likes his home-made lasagna.

"Excuse me" said Clyde while pushing his neighbor's bell.

"Yes?" Said a man who has black long hair.

"I am your new neighbor. I made lasagna for you .take it please."

"Ohh thanks a lot. My name is ken asado what is your name?"

"My name is Clyde McBride nice to meet you sir"

"Ahh just call me inside. I want to talk with you"

"Well thank you ken"

They talked about this city and everything.

"Hey i saw you with mad dog last night"

"Mad dog? what are you talking about "said Clyde with a puzzled expression.

"You didn't know about it?" Ken said with a puzzled expression.

"Hey what do you mean ken?" Clyde start confused with what you say.

"Your friend with white hair is mad you sure do not know about him" said ken with a serious face to the clyde.

"You mean linc ... takahiro?" Clyde said with a startled expression.

"Yes takahiro kazuya or mad dog is a legend in this city..you really do not know about him clyde?"

"No I do not know anything about that" said clyde with a serious face to ken.

"Well then i will tell you how takahiro kazuya or lincoln have a nickname like that"

To be continued.

 **Alright everyone.i hope you enjoying my always,forgive me if my english is horrible very is not my native fic is raw translated by google transalator or bing you everyone for your support** **?** **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : a painful past**

* * *

"Now i will tell akihiro kazuya or lincoln get a nickname as a mad dog "

"Wait a minute. Why do you know his real name?" Clyde said with an angry expression.

"I already knew him before he was adopted. I wanted to ask you. did he ever kill someone? "

"Why are you asking about that?" Clyde said, pointing at ken.

"Because I heard bad rumors about him. I have friends who come from royal woods. my friend said he had killed someone when he was 6th grade elementary school is that true? "Ken said with a serious face.

"He did not kill anyone ken" said clyde with a serious face too.

"What do you mean ?"

"It's all a misunderstanding. what your friends tell you it doesn't fit into reality. "

"Okay then..why are you defending him clyde?"

"Because, I see everything on that day ken. He is not involved in any case. He is also innocent."

"Okay clyde after I told him how he got his nickname as a mad dog. I want you to tell me about lincoln's past. "

"Okay agree."

Ken picked up a cigarette ashtray and started smoking. clyde has been told that this will be long. Clyde wants to know what lincoln has gone through all this time. If clyde asks lincoln about his past, maybe lincoln will not answer him because he is afraid that his best friend from childhood does not accept him anymore.

"Well clyde I'll take you to 3 years ago. I want you to not bother me when I tell his past."

 ** _three years ago_**

At that time, this city was filled with a delinquent that did not know what they were doing. This city was also filled with people who rotten. This city is a nest of thugs or a delinquent who do not see the light of happiness. the average of this scum is 15 years old. they are still very young. sometimes, there are also murder cases for foolish reasons. but, the presence of lincoln changed it all.

The school in here is also the same. The school in here is filled with the turmoil of young people. At first the age of 15 is the age where we seek our identity. In this city many children think that they are the strongest people in this city. the strongest person here is the person who wins his physical strength. Although like that, not all the delinquent in here are not rotten. there are some scum who have become adults here. many people say that they are rotten people and useless. but not everyone is like that. people choose the wrong path because they want to look cool or want to be seen as the ruler of this city. even though in this city many great people but no one can unite this city. except for lincoln or akihiro is the only one people are uniting the city.

I was the only one who called him lincoln because I already knew him before he was adopted. We used to be in the same high both attend to kyouka high. Many people say that school is the last stop for troubled kids. But that is just a bad story from people about us as a graduate of that school. me and lincoln are two years apart. when i entered the school at the age of 15 i met lincoln again and he was 17 years old. our school is full of kids who believe they are the strongest in this city.

In our freshmen year we did not have the will to control the school but because some people there were confident and very confident to themselves. We always got fights because of the size of the lincoln big body. Because of that, we are both become the strongest people in that school and leader of freshmen. Lincoln is number 1 and I'm number never go into elementary school and junior high school but because he has a good brain like albert einsten or a scientist who has a high iq, he can go to school again without thinking of a primary school diploma or something like that. Besides his great body and physical strength, he once beaten up more than 100 people without weapons and without any help. First of all we feel foolish about what we do but we know that this is how our school rolls. We are pursuing freedom not wanting to be the strongest person in the town screw with all of that.

Because lincoln has a brain that is as good as his physical strength he is nicknamed as mad dog in this city. Not only that, lincoln also earned the nickname as rocket and the get the rocket nickname because he can jump more than 5 meters while the fat-man people take that name from the atomic bomb. The fat-man's nickname is not because he has a fat body but because of his strength. Because of his huge body and great physical strength he earned his nickname as the fat-man in the city He is a very feared man when he is angry. But people call him a mad dog anywhere.

He is like a legend in this city. Even though he has many scary nickname, he is a happy person, has a great charisma to anyone, polite and carefree to anyone. He always helps the people around him without expecting to get anything. He always donate his money to the orphanage. that's why do not judge people from appearance. you can take example from 's true,he has a spooky nickname but he has a heart of gold.

He also made some delinquents in this city realize of what they do. That's why he's like a legend in this city. He managed to unite this city when in the second year of our school. All schools in this city want to make alliance and make him as the boss in this city but lincoln reject he does not want to be a boss of wants to make them become a men. He teaches us all to seek our own light of happiness, to be the proper man and how important the family in your life. Because of that,many people in the city this becomes a successful person

 ** _"No matter you are a hooligan,delinquent,gangs or a bad people. If you make your mother cry you can not call yourself as a man. If you want a great fight take the consequence and do not revenge. Be who you are. Do not be a sad person idiot ._**

 ** _Im sorry.I do not want to be the emperor, the boss or the leader of this city. It's none of my business. I want to help everybody if possible jews, islam, christians, blacks, white all kinds of religions and all kinds of races._**

 ** _I want us all to help each other. Humans are like that. We want to live by each others' happiness, not by each other's misery. We do not want to hate and hate each other. In this world there is room for everyone. And the good earth is rich and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful, but we have lost direction._**

 ** _Greed, social status, money has poisoned the souls of men. That's why we all blinded and barricaded the world with hatred. Blood spills here and there, murder here and there, oppression of innocent people here and there. we need humanity. More than intelligence, we need goodness and gentleness. Without these qualities, life will become violent and everything will be lost._**

 ** _I do not care if you listen to these words or not , if you're going to fight, make sure you have a good reason to do so! The more useless shitty battle you fight, the more of useless shitty man you'll become!. Look for the light of your own happiness. Be a man. take care of both your parents. take care of your brothers or sisters,take care of your family.a beautiful life start with a beautiful family._**

 ** _Do not care about people's words. People say that we can not achieve success because of our background or with all of are you._** **_The answer to your life are all within should be thankful for what you have._** **_you only live once because of that, make your life more meaningful than being a trash. "_**

I still remember those words. Those are beautiful words also become the motto of our life. They do not realize what they are making is just making their parents sad. At that time almost all the scums in this city cry. Three months after that incident .the city becomes more calm. in the third year, we realize we have to find a job. but we decided to become entrepreneurs. in the end our schoolmates almost all of them become a successful entrepreneurs. they are proud of what lincoln do to them. he gave a precious teaching of life. And our generation is known as the best generation and will not be forgotten by everyone.

 ** _Present._**

"Well that's the story of mad dog clyde. I think he's better suited as a "great man"" Ken said to the clyde.

Clyde was surprised by what lincoln had been through so far. Kyouka's high school is a school that is famous for delinquents. But ken has the right point. Even though the school is full of delinquents but not everyone is like that. Clyde understands that place is the place where great people are. Clyde is not disgusted or afraid of lincoln right now but he is proud of lincoln now. Lincoln has always been a mockery material when he was a kid. he is also often bullied by his own sisters but is now different.

"Well clyde how do you think now. What do you think about lincoln now?" Ken ken to clyde

"Well ken. I'm not disgusted, scared or feeling like I do not want to be friends with him because he has a spooky nickname or because of his past. in fact, I'm proud of him. When he was a kid he was often harassed by people around him including his sister. The most important thing now for me is that he has become a great man "said Clyde to Ken with a proud expression.

"Well clyde now tell me his past. I wonder if he ever killed someone or not". Said ken to the clyde with a serious face.

"Well I will tell you his painful past. I want you to not bother me when I tell his past."

Clyde tells everything. He tells him that he is innocent and does not kill anyone. Lincoln just wants to take a knife from his friend. His friend wants to use the knife for attraction but lincoln thinks it is not safe so he tried to take the knife. but, there was one stupid person in the incident that caused this misunderstanding. because this man, lincoln was convicted of murder. This guy stumbled and pushed lincoln to the ground and by that time his knife was pierced to our friend. worse, many bad rumor saying that lincoln killed somebody but it was all a lie he did not make any mistakes. clyde was trying to find the one who caused this all but he only just met this guy for 5 minutes. he was wearing very closed clothes so clyde did not know what he looks like. clyde just remember his name is john. but, a lot of people in his place are named john. so all the evidence from him is all in vain.

The story is not over yet. Because I can not defend him or be a witness in that incident lincoln spent his elementary school graduation time in juvenile prison. While in juvenile prison none of his family members came or chatted with him. He already have a huge body since he was kid a lot of people were afraid of him because of his big body and his bad rumors. this misunderstanding is widespread that resulted in his life in royal woods destroyed. he was expelled from his own family because of this misunderstanding.

"I can only see him in pain. I am like a coward ken. I want to help him but no one trust me. I've been seen as a freak in my own city ken. "clyde to ken with an angry expression.

Ken feels sad about Lincoln's past. When ken asks about his native family, he always diverts the conversation. Now he knows, lincoln has been through painful moments since he was a that, lincoln had his injuries that could not be cured so he also has an emotional problem. he always thinks that this is his and ken can not imagine the painful times that lincoln passing. but now,he have adoption family who care for him as his own family. he has a family that love him for no matter what it is.

"Okay clyde * sniff * i do not know that he has a painful past. Thank you for talking about his past," ken ken cried.

"Yes ken should have told you about this earlier."

"Can I know whose his real family ?"

"You know luna loud? A Rockstar who was successful at a young age?"

"Oh I know her. I heard she has lincoln a member of her family?"

" is the third oldest sister of lincoln ken"

"Hmm..everything is clear now"

"What do you mean everything is clear?" Clyde to ken said with a puzzled expression.

"I used to work as a cleaning service on his stage luna loud. I always see lincoln kicked out by the luna family. I've also seen him beaten with guitar by luna. he always comes to her show but he always get beaten up by luna family i remember the words from the luna family is "go away you filthy human". his face is full of bandages always get spit by luna family but he smile back. I do not think a famous person like her does something like this to her own family members. "

Clyde did not believe what he was hearing. Indeed, Lincoln family drove him from his own family but beat and spit on his own family members. Everyone had their limit, clyde had reached where the boundary point was. he did not know that his family did such a nasty already feel disgusted with his native family and with a story from ken clyde already hated his family.

"Listen to me clyde. If you do not believe me, come with me later to the place where i work as a cleaning serviceman on her stage .now luna loud have a concert schedule here so prepare for it clyde. Lincoln will surely come there through the back door."

"Ok I come with you I need to see this by myself. before that, ken I want to ask you . does the lincoln adoption family know about his past? "

"I guess they do not know clyde. Maybe lincoln is scared if they find out."

"Afraid of what ken?"

"Fear that they would not accept lincoln in their family clyde"

Ken was right. Lincoln must have not told him about his past because he was afraid that they would not accept lincoln. But, they must know his past. Lincoln should not hide his past forever.

"I think. do they need to know about his past ken? "

"Okay clyde. Maybe we will tell this to his siblings 2 weeks ahead. Do not let lincoln know about this clyde agree?"

"agree."

At that moment,kenand clyde agree to tell Lincoln's past to his step sisters. Perhaps Lincoln will hate them but they must know.

 ** _At the loud house_**

"I'm sure they'll hiding something from me"

"Lily hurry up. We will miss luna concert" said lola to lily.

"Yes, lola. In a minute. "yelled lily to lola

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **Okay thank you for reading and enjoying my fic.** **in the next chapter, lily is curious and believe that her family is hiding something from there is a sad reality for lincoln about his native always forgive me if this fanfic is a mess I'm doing as best as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : more and bigger wounds.

* * *

"is everyone in vanzilla?" Says lori.

"Wait!" Lynn said to the lori.

Lynn went back inside the house for a while. The loud family has now become a successful family. Not only luna is successful but all the members of her family have been successful. Lori loud already has a successful company, leni loud has been acknowledged her design capability by all over the world, luan loud has become a famous comedian, lynn loud has become a famous sports athlete, lucy loud has successfully become a famous poetry maker, lola loud is famous in beauty pageant queen and become a very beautiful woman, lana loud because of her ability as a remarkable mechanic,she already working as a mechanic on the nascar bobbie fletcher team, lisa loud has become the smartest person in all of america and the last one,lily loud she is the youngest child in the louds family. even though she is small, she has the potential to succeed in any field. yes, Lincoln family has been a success all though they are all successful but all of them have forgotten one of their only brother lincoln.

They have completely forgotten lincoln as a member of their family. Both his parents have also removed his name out of his own family members. Because of this misunderstanding, the presence of lincoln in the louds family is no longer meaningful to them. Not long afterwards lynn returns to vanzilla with an iron baseball bat.

"Uhh why did you bring your baseball bat lynn" said lori and all his family members except lily.

"Where is lily lynn?" Says lola to lynn "

"You already know the reason. I'm sure lincoln will be back to visit us again from the back door of the stage. So I brought my baseball bat for him to get away from us all."

"I agree it's time we drove him out from our lives. His presence also will not bring any luck to us." Said the lorry with a serious face

"YEAH" said all members of the louds.

"Oh yes lily lily is in the toilet so wait her for a while"

Not long into vanzilla. the trip to the luna stage begins. they all have their own guns ready baton, baseball bat, pliers to keep themselves from the bad guys. but they use all the weapons to finish off lincoln. they hope lincoln will never meet them again forever. but he still comes even though his face and body is filled with bandages he keeps coming with a warm smile. the conditions inside vanzilla are pretty bleak as they all know lincoln will visit them again..they always tell their parents to bring the lily to somewhere with them so lily not see the bad side of her sister. lily also does not know about this at that lily sure that her family is hiding something from her.

Lily always asks her family why they need to carry things like that. they answer as a tool to keep us all but lily know that's not the real answer. when lily wants to know the real answer. her sisters always tell her that this is all for the good for all of us. lily is one of the family members who hate fights. all human beings on this earth do something for a reason. lily wants to find out about all of this.

The louds decide to stop at the rest area for a break for a moment.

"Hey are you sure he'll come back to see us," said Lola to Lana.

"I do not know lola. I hope he does not come. We've been beat him up many times. I hope he gets a lesson from there to not come back to us ". said lana to lola

"I hope so too" said Lynn confidently.

"me to lynn. but he's stubborn. Even though we've finished him, he always comes in. I do not understand what's happening to him "says lori to lynn.

"According to my calculations, he will definitely come again to visit us all" said Lisa to the lori.

"I hope not lisa. his presence only brings bad luck to us all "said leni to lisa.

"Dude, if he comes we just give him a lesson as usual" said luna while showing her guitar.

"Yes I agree with luna how about you lucy?" Said luan to Lucy.

"I agree with luna. but, lily should not know about this all. this for the good, "said Lucy to all her sisters.

Lily overhears all the conversation from the toilet. As she expected, they will beat that man who have white hair again. lily always peeped her sisterss beat the white-haired man. lily does not know the name of the man but she feels sad for him. The man has a large body, has a height of about 210cm or 7 feet tall, his body is also very big like a big show is a famous professional wrestler. lily had seen a big show once with lynn on wwe saw that the white haired guy did have a big body like a big show but this white haired man is big muscled and bulky. perhaps with such a body like that, he can withstand the pain given by her sisters.

"Okay I do not care about them. I'll talk to that white-haired man without their knowledge."

Lily had decided to see and talk to the big man. She could not bear to see it all. She wanted to apologize to that big man for what her sisters did to him. After all this, they started talking about their lives. lori with her company, leni with her career as a professional designer, luna as the famous Rockstar, luan as a famous comedian and the other about their career is silence between the conversation because they will do things that are not human anymore to that man. lily can not keep silent at least she should chatting or talking with her family so her family is not suspicious to her.

 ** _On luna stage._**

When luna is on stand ready for her concert but she looks to the back door of the stage. She remembers the times where she beat lincoln like animals with her family. She hopes lincoln not come anymore or mess up her think that this is all unreasonable but she thinks

"if the words have not worked for you. we will use violence to you lincoln."

indeed what they are doing is very inhuman but they think that this is the only way to get rid of him. luna start entering stage and she saw her family in a vip seat. she was proud of everything she did. because of her persistence she could reach the level where she is equivalent to mick swagger. her family is also proud of her except not proud of his sisterss because they always use violence to innocent people that is the white hair guy. but, lily should hide all this with a big smile.

 ** _After the luna concert._**

With the conclusion of the luna concert, they decided to go to the big mall in this town to celebrate of luna concert. This has become a tradition for all of them. They should celebrate their victory with their own family. For money, they not worry about it. they can make more than a ten thousand dollars from their careers.

"Get out of here, you shit," yelled lynn from the back door of the stage.

"What happened?" Said the lily with a frantic expression.

Lily wants to know what happened but both her parents tell her to stay away from the problem. she really wants to break through and see the incident. But, lily makes plans for it, she has to follow the plan she has prepared.

"Quiet lily we will take care of follow mom and dad" said lori to lily.

 ** _From lincoln point of view._**

"Get away from here you bastard," lynn said to lincoln while hitting him with her iron baseball bat.

Lincoln was lying on a cold street with bruises all over his body.

"Hey lincoln we already told you that you should stay away from us" said the lorry with a baton.

"Lincoln can you just get away from us all?" Leni said with a serious face

"Lincoln if you can not understand the words. Then we will use violence to you lincoln" luna said to lincoln with her guitar.

"Why are you stubborn lincoln?" Said luan with an angry expression.

"You can leave us forever and you do not have to be like an animal lincoln" Lucy said with her serious gaze.

"If you want us to beat you again,we will do it with pleasure lincoln" said twin lola and lana to lincoln while shouting.

"My brother, I'm sure you have a brain so understand and get away from us all," lisa said, shouting to Lincoln.

Lincoln just lies on the cold road. The louds see him with the bruises given by lynn. They know that this is enough to give him a lesson to get away from them. But lincoln wakes up again and give them with a warm smile. The louds already angry like a hot kettle. Their faces are flushed, their veins in sight are visible.

"Hi everyone .. how are you guys? are you all right * WHAM * ".

"We're fine if you do not bring your face back to us anymore" said the lori after hitting lincoln with a baton to his head.

"Well lincoln we want to go to the mall in this city. We also do not have much time so we will make this quick".

Not long afterwards, they all beat up lincoln like they kicked an innocent animals. Lori smacked lincoln with batons to lincoln's head, leni kicked his face, luna hit his body with her guitar, luan stomped on his chest, the other they beat up all lincoln limbs without pouring blood here and there , his body filled with bruised and his right index finger broke. they do this all in the backstage alley so no one will see them.

20 minutes later.

" must go. The show is done" lynn said to the louds.

After that the louds leave him. lincoln covered with bruises and blood. they do not show any sympathy to him at all. before they leave they spit on lincoln. after that they leave lincoln lying on cold streets. before they enter vanzilla they clean the blood marks in them so lily is not suspicious with them.

"Mom dad where is lily" said lori to both her parents.

"Lily to stomach is sick." She said "be this is gonna take a long time because my stomach is hurt" so calm all of you and get in into vanzilla "

"alright dad" louds said "

 ** _from the lily's point of view._**

lily plan has gone perfectly. Her plan is to use the toilet for a long time. With that, she can see the big man with the white hair. Lily can not stay long with him because her sisters will check on her if she takes too long time. when the lily came to check on the man his condition was very terrible. the bruised wound blood was all over him and his right index finger broke. lily was annoyed with what her sisters did to him.

"Hay sir. You're okay?"

"Ah yes ... i'm fine little girl," said lincoln with a terrible wound on his body.

"Are you sure? You have wounds everywhere" said Lily with a worried expression.

"Ah I'm fine. I'm used to this little girl," said Lincoln with a warm smile.

"Okay then. I'm sorry for what my sisters did to you," said the lily with a sad expression.

"It's okay. You do not need to apologize.I've already forgive them all," said lincoln with a wide smile.

"But why do you always forgive them? what they do to you is inhuman and unforgiveable "said the lily with an angry expression.

"I'm a big fan of them what's your name is a little girl?"

"My name is lily loud nice to meet you sir. What's your name?"

Lincoln was shocked, he saw his little sister in front of him himself. Lincoln saw lily for the first time after 9 years. Lily became a beautifull and good girl in lincoln eyes. She came to apologize her sisters for what they did to crying for a moment. he can not believe his youngest sister became a successful woman and lincoln is proud because lily has a very good heart.

"My name is akihiro kazuya lily nice to meet you..you do not trouble to mention my name?"

"Ah no. I have my schoolmates who have Asian names. I think their name sounds cool. "Lily said with a wide smile to Lincoln

"Hahaha well then. Do you have a brother in your family lily?" said lincoln with warm smile

"No akihiro I do not have my brother in my family"

"Huh?" Lincoln was surprised by what was said by lily.

"My family says we do not have a brother .. but i see the family photo where there is a kid with white hair but my parents told me that i must stay away from that person."

"Why they you told to stay away from that person?"

"Because he has killed an innocent person."

"..."

"Oh sorry akihiro I have to go. I do not want my siblings to know that I'm chatting with you," lily told lincoln in a hurry.

Lincoln is speechless while sitting on the streets. He can't believe that the youngest sister he loves has considered him a murderer. Is Lincoln like a doormat? does he have to accept the fact that,what his doing will not produce anything? .lincoln can only cry see the puddles on the streets. he looks at himself with sorrow. Lincoln does not know why he got this all. what is his sin? does he make a mistake in his life ?. The reason he comes to them all though always beaten by his family is he got a living teaching from a book.

 ** _"Beautiful life begins with a beautiful family. Even if your family is doing a fatal mistake, you should forgive them. If you want to want a beautiful life and be a successful man, it all starts with your family."_**

Those words were the reason why he always visited his family. But all did not like the expectations. Now, lincoln does not know what to do. Hate, love, sad, vengeance he does not know what he should do. he already does not know what kind of feelings towards his native family. And in the end.

 ** _"All right. If that's what you want. I hope you guys happy."_**

Lincoln decided to leave them for the good of him and them. They wanted lincoln to get out of their lives. Lincoln also knew this would not do anything to him. If they knew with the fact that Lincoln was innocent, lincoln did not know if he should forgive them . Because of that, the wound he was heating was getting bigger and could not be cured with money, love or anything. After that lincoln went with bruises, blood on his body, his index finger was broken. Lincoln has a strong body so this injury does not matter for him.

"Clyde you've recorded everything right?"

"Yes ken I've recorded all these bastards"

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

 **Well everyone thank you for reading my it's time lincoln try to forget them and live a peacefull life with his new family well…maybe hahaha just wait for the next chapter** **?** **.**

 **Answering some review time :**

 **-Red the Pokemon Master :**

 **Can Lucy please want to earn her brothers forgiveness and love back?**

 **well there will be a chapter for the louds want to earn their brother a forgiveness and take them in their life again.**

 **but the louds will take it on the hard it's not gonna be like saying "im sorry please forgive me".**

 **-Imperviousking**

 **Lincoln's a real sucker for pain no matter how amazingly huge he gets huh? Hopefully he learns how to forget**

 **they were his family and move on instead of always forgiving them.**

 **my fic lincoln is a 7 feet tall or more than his body,he was having a body like big show from wwe but more muscular/bulkier with a amazing pysichal strength.**

 **well from chapter 6 he try to forget his biological family and live a peacefull life but there is something pushing him to give them a second ? just wait for the**

 **next chapter hehehe ;)**

 **-NeroSyrix**

 **can you let the louds see the truth and mentally break them**

 **well yes there will be a chapter when they see the truth but i prefer breaking them trough emotion than a mental.**

 **and of course it's going affect to their ...just wait for the next chapter hehe :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : a new reason to live

* * *

"Clyde is about to rain. We'd better get to the nearest bar. "

"Well ken. I'm coming with you. "

"OK. Let's get on my bike. "

At the bar.

"Ken. I can not resist this. why do not we report all this to the police station. "

"I know clyde but we have to relinquish our anger first."

"for what ? we do not need any more excuses to pity them. "

"I know clyde but anger will not solve this problem so calm yourself. Best we save this video tape to the cloud as proof. We also should not report this to the police so we have to think lincoln feelings too. What they do is inhuman but, if we add gasoline to the fire, the fire will enlarge just like our current can not do as we want clyde. we must have more evidence more than this video. After we collect all the evidence if we can get it, Lincoln has to make a decision between reporting them to the police or anything. We should not interfere in this matter but, we also can not bear to see our friend like this. "

"You're right. We can not do anything we want. But, for now we will save this video for proof. And I think we should make a meeting with his step sisterss. I can not wait any longer. "

Clyde has a point too. What the louds do is unforgivable. Even so, ken and clyde can not just go straight to the police station. This could have a devastating effect on both of them. However, after all these incidents the clyde wanted to speed up his encounter with lincoln step sisters. Indeed, it was the time for his step-sisters knew about what he had been through all this time. Lincoln can not hide this thing all the time. It will only add a burden on his life.

"Okay clyde will I try. Indeed, it's time they know what lincoln is going through. But we must do this without his knowledge. "

"Well ken. I'll wait for news from you. "

"Okay clyde, be patient okay. Before that, was he always be like this when he was in royal woods ?. "

"Yes ken. He's been seen like a monster to be removed in royal woods. Not only his family but almost by everyone in royal woods. "

"What do you mean ?"

"he's been like this since he was little. Beaten, kicked out, teased and bullied. "

"I think it's better, if he does not have to go or visit the royal woods forever clyde."

"I also think like that ken."

"I'll try to call his sister to come to the restaurant across town."

"Why not just around here ken? "

"Because, there is a restaurant across town that has a special room for large families. Maybe that room will be enough for all of us. "

"Okay then call them now."

 ** _From lincoln point of view._**

"Arghhh ... shit * CRACK *" lincoln said after throwing glass bottles onto the bridge.

After his incident with his family, he goes under the bridge to release all of his anger. he told his step sisters that he could not go home today so he would sleep in his apartment because he had extra work. He says this so his family is not worried to him.

"Shit ... ..ARGHHH!"

Lincoln is very upset and wants to be alone now. he is upset that he hates himself. He considers himself like a doormat and animal in his native family. Being beaten up, spit he thought it was not much and he did not care about it either. He just wants a happy time with his native family but, what he finds is sadness and pain. The wound on his heart is getting larger and can not be healed with money,love or anything .

 ** _"Am I too soft?"_**

 ** _"Am I like a doormat that would be trampled on like that?"_**

Said lincoln while looking into the clouds. he felt lonely. He feels that the world is meaningless again. But, he has the people he loves. One by one, he counts the members of his step family.

 ** _"Ava, adelia, alma, ella, audrey, julia, scarlett, sophia, sophie, ivy"_**

 ** _"mother and father"_**

he looked at his hand with sadness. What he's been doing all this time. He has people who love him and regard him as their own family. Indeed he already has a stepfamily who has been watching over him like a member of their own family but, he still does not forget his real family. All this time, he already felt lonely, he needed someone who cares about him. In the end, he already has people who love him for whatit is. he just did not realize it all because he kept running into his native family. Now, Lincoln has found a reason to get on with life again. he no longer cares about his native family. If one day they know and realize that Lincoln is innocent and not doing anything wrong, he does not want to destroy their lives or anything like that. He has no more feelings towards his native family. They just want lincoln lost from their lives then, lincoln will do that demand. He believes his presence will also not bring any luck to them.

An hour after that. Lincoln looked into the cloud with a wide smile. His world is back shining again. He already has people coloring his day. Therefore, he will live happily for his stepfamily and for his future.

 ** _"I already have a new home and this new home is my first step to live a life that is more meaningful again."_**

After that, he goes to where he works. He works at a gas station near the highway. The reason he worked at the gas station because, every time he applied for a job anywhere, the owner or boss he will immediately show the exit when he mentioned he graduated from kyouka high. Kyouka high is known as a delinquent school because of that, it is difficult to find a job for lincoln. Although he was rejected in many places of work he had a dream as a cryptocurrency miner. He already has good knowledge to run his career as a cryptocurrency miner but he has economic problem. he must take care of his step sister as their guardian. Although lincoln's step sisters can make money with themselves, Lincoln wants to be a good guardian. He also has no problem working at the gas station. Lincoln wanted them not to get through the hard times again.

 ** _In the restaurant across from the city._**

"Okay I've called all the lincoln step sisters to come here."

"Are you sure ken? why did you speed up this meeting? "

"To be honest, I can not hide this clyde. They should know about this. "

"Well ken. I'll explain all about it. "

Soon 10 women came to the family room rented by ken and clyde.

"Well ken ken what wrong with our aniki? "Says the woman with long white hair.

"Yes ken tell us, what happened to our big bro," said the woman with short white hair and a greaser-like appearance.

"What happened to hiro" said the woman who has bob-colored white hair model.

"What happened to our brother ken?" Said the woman who has wavy white hair

"Is our big bro is sick ken?" Said the woman with ace savy hat.

"Is my big brother in trouble?" Said the woman with white hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Dude what happened to my big bro?" Said the little girl with white pixie hair.

"Ken tell us that our aniki is fine" said two little girls.

"What happened to my big brother?" Said the little girl who had short hair.

All these women with white hair give the same question to ken.

"quiet . this is clyde mcbride he is your brother's friend when your brother is still small. lyde this is akihiro's step-sister. "

"..."

"Clyde?"

"Ah yes sorry ken. Hello everyone my names is clyde mcbride. I am your brother's closest friend before he was adopted by you. Nice to meet you everyone. "

Clyde was silent for a moment. He was silent because he was surprised that lincoln had 10 beautiful step-sisters. Not just one but all of them. They also have white-colored hair just like lincoln. Clyde thinks lincoln has a family that suits him.

"Nice to meet you clyde. My name is ava "says a woman with long white hair.

"My name is adelia. Nice to meet you clyde "said a woman with short white hair with a greaser-like appearance.

"Alma. Nice to meet you, "said a woman who has bob-colored white hair.

"Ella chloe. Nice to meet you clyde "said a woman who has wavy white hair.

"Audrey chloe. It's an honor to meet you "said a woman with an ace savy hat.

"Julia," said the woman with white hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Scarlett. Nice to meet you mate ". said the little girl with white-colored pixie hair.

"I'm Sophia," said the little girl in clothes like a skater.

"I'm sophie," says the little girl in feminism clothes.

"My name is ivy. Nice to meet you sir." Said the little girl who has short hair.

"All right. It is an honor to meet all of you. Please sit down and order food as much as you guys want because we will have a long conversation. "

"Okay clyde" they all said.

"Hey clyde I do not have that much money," Ken said in a whisper to the clyde

"It's okay ken. I'll pay it. "

After 45 minutes.

"ClydeThanks for you to buy us good food. So what happened to our sister? "

Clyde and ken are silent for a while. They wonder if this is a good decision or not. They should not interfere in this matter. But they can not turn around. They also think that this is for the best.

"Clyde? what happened to you? "ella said with a worried expression.

"Ah sorry everyone. Did your brother ever talk about you about his past? "

"We don't know his past clyde." Said alva to clyde.

"listen to me. Can you heal the wounds that are inside him? "Clyde said with a serious look at them.

"What do you mean with the injuries in our big brother?"

Clyde did not respond to alma's question. He just looked at them with a serious look.

"Tell us what clyde is going on with our brother," Adelia said with a sad expression.

"Okay but before I tell your brother past, can you heal the wounds that are in akihiro."

They all do not understand what the clyde says. They always see their brother healthy and fit no pain whatsoever. But because they care about their brother and love him with all their heart, they are willing to do anything for their big brother. Although lincoln is not their biological elder brother, the presence of him in their family is very meaningful. Lincoln was like the light of their happiness. Lincoln who helped them to rise and become successful. It was Lincoln who helped them to love themselves. They want to thank lincoln for what he did to them. Without him, they may not be happy like this.

"Well clyde we do not understand what you say to us but, we will do anything for our big brother. He has done anything for us and now we want to repay his kindness. So the answer from us is, yes we can heal the wound that is in our big brother, "said ella to clyde.

Ella and her sister saw clyde with a serious gaze to the clyde too. For a few minutes, there was like a gaze contest between the two of them. Clyde already believes they care about Lincoln. Their gaze answered all the clyde questions.

"Okay, I understand. You can heal the wounds that are in akihiro. But this is not easy and can not be cured by doctors or money. "

"What's wrong with him clyde? Please, our brother has done anything for us. We want to repay our brother kindness. "Said Adelia to the clyde with a sad expression.

"Okay adelia, I understand. But, you can not talk about this meeting to akihiro understand? ".

"Why we can not tell this meeting to our brother clyde?" Ivy said to clyde.

"You will surely understand why I forbid you to tell this meeting to your brother. Before I tell you all this, I want you to not bother me while I'm telling you all this. "

"OK. We understand, "they told the clyde.

"OK. Your brother was my closest friend since we were little, he was like my own brother. In the past, he was known as a jolly boy and liked to help others without wanting to get anything. He is also a child who has a full spirit in living his life. But, unfortunately his life he ended tragically. All this because of a misunderstanding that always haunts him. I will take you to Nine years ago and I will explain you the painful story of your brother.

We are gathering in the backyard of the school. Some of our friends brought knives to school. Our friend wants to do attraction with that knife but your brother thinks that this is not safe and should not be done by a kid. At that time, your brother took the initiative to take the knife for the safety of our friend. But, there is one stupid person who causes all these problems. This stupid person stumbles and pushes your brother to the ground causing your brother to accidentally stab our friend. When I want to chase this fool he's gone. I'd love to help your brother from this problem but, I only know this stupid man only 5 minutes I just remember him being called with John but, many people have john's name as well and at that time he was wearing a closed suit so I do not know his appearance.

Since I do not have strong evidence, your brother spent his elementary school graduation in juvenile prison. He already has a great body since he was a child because of that, people are afraid of him plus with his bad rumors makes him seen as a monster at his home and in his city. It's not over yet, when he's in juvenile none of his family members come or chat with him. After he got out of juvenile prison, he was kicked out by his own family because of his bad rumors. In the end, he lives alone without family without home and without someone he loves. "

For a moment clyde went silent saw lincoln step sisters cry. They did not suspect that their big brother had a painful past. Now they understand why they should not tell this meeting to their big brother.

"Every day he always thinks this is his fault. But the truth is, your brother did not make any mistakes. he's been lonely all this time. He needs someone who can color and fill his day with happiness that is you guys. That's why I'm asking you guys, can you heal the wounds that are in your brother. The injuries in your brother can not be healed with money, love and whatever. Therefore you must heal the wounds that are in his heart in your own way. Now, what do you think about all this? please be honest with me. "

"Sorry clyde give us some moment. We did not know that our big brother had a painful past, "said Ava

Clyde nodded and saw them crying. They cry because they do not know that their big brother has a painful past. They do not realize that their big brother has experienced pain, loneliness and unbearable sadness.

"Clyde I will be honest with you, we do not know if our brother has a painful past as you tell us." Ava to clyde

"We also do not know if our brother has a large wound in his hearts. This injury is not like a disease but like an emotional illness. "Adelia said to the clyde.

"We also do not know what we should do to heal his wounds and wake him up from all of this," says Alma.

"But, that doesn't mean we want to let this problem go on and let him live alone forever." Says ella.

"He is our source of inspiration. He always teaches us to love ourselves for what it is, "Audrey said.

"He was like a light in our darkness clyde. Without him our lives will not be as beautiful as this, "Julia said.

"He is the one who is always there for us. He takes care of us with affection. He taught us all to be grateful for what we have. "Scarlett said.

"He is the one who teaches us the meaning of life. Without him we have become useless people in our family, "said the twins Sophia and sophie

"We do not know he has such a painful past clyde. But he is the source of the light of our happiness. Because of him, we can smile happily here. Because of him, we can accept ourselves and love ourselves. He is always there for us. He also always supports us, giving us life motivation. He also taught us about spreading goodness. He always try to give the best for us. Because of that, we will heal the wounds that are in his heart. We will color and fill his life with happiness. We want to repay for what he did to us. Because of him, I can see a happy smile in my family. Because of that *sniff * we do not want to lose him. "

Clyde cried in the words spoken by his step-sisters. He never listened to these beautiful words from a little girl. From these words, clyde believes their presence in lincoln life can heal the wounds that are in his heart.

"All right. I hope you guys understand * sniff * about what he's been through all this time. "Said clyde while crying.

"same with us clyde. Without you maybe we will not know for what he has been through so far. can i know who his real family is and what is his real name? "Said scarlett.

"You know luna loud do not you?"

"Luna loud, of course I know about her. she is the Rockstar that I admire. Is our brother. "

"Yes your brother is a member of the luna loud family. His real name is lincoln loud "

"I do not believe. The one I've always dreamed of. "Scarlett looked at the luna poto in her wallet in disappointment.

"Wait a minute, do you mean he is a member of the loud family?" Ava said with a surprised expression.

"Yes ava. He is the middle child of his family. What is going on?"

"We have a person named loud who is also in our school. They are famous people at our school. "

"I remember, I have a junior named lana loud. I can not believe it, our brother is a member of her family. "Adelia said with a surprised expression.

"Look, I'm not telling you to hate them. It's up to you. But I just want to ask you to treat the wounds that are in your brother. "

"Yes clyde * sniff * we will color his day and make him happy forever." Said twin Sophia and sophie.

"All right I rely on you guys. And before we end this meeting, I'll show you a video another side of your brother native family. "

Clyde showed a video where Lincoln family pounded him like they kicked an innocent animal. They saw their brother pouring in blood here and there and his body was covered with bruises. After the louds family thinks that this is enough, they spit their brother who is lying on a cold street. They do not even show any sympathy to their brother. What's worse, they all use weapons and they are all idols that they desire.

"Clyde why do not we just report this to the police ?" said ava with an angry expression

"listen to me everyone. I know you are angry with what happen to your brother but you have to think about your brother's feelings. We can not do all we want about it. Lincoln may not want to destroy his native family. So I'll keep this recording as proof of another side of his native family . "

"You're right clyde. We should can't do as we want. "

"I know you're angry. But think about your brother's feeling. The important thing now is to make your step-brother happy forever. I also do not tell you to hate the louds family. That's none of my business. I want you not to show sadness to your brother. I want you to show your affection to him. "

"Okay clyde. Thank you for all this. We promise we will not talk about this meeting to our brother, "Julia said to the clyde.

"All right we end the meeting here. It is getting late. Be careful everyone. "

After that. They decided to go home.

 ** _The next day._**

"I'm home" shouted Lincoln to his home.

No one answered him. Maybe they've gone for doing their activities. And not long after that. His step sisters came to hugging him tightly.

"Please brother. We need this warm hug "said ava to lincoln.

"We love you brother," said her step-sister to Lincoln.

"I love you too," said Lincoln with a warm smile.

This beautiful moment lasts for 10 minutes. According to lincoln, this hug is a hug that means a lot to him.

"Hey brother your change your hair ?" Said adelia to lincoln.

"Ah yes. I just cut my hair into bald. "

"Why is there a knife cut in your head?" Sophia and Sophie twins said with worried expression.

"Oh this, this happens because of an accident at work. But calm down everyone, I'm fine, "said Lincoln with a wide smile.

"Alright then. Brother let's eat, I've made your favorite food. "

"very good. I'm hungry at all. Let's eat everyone. "

After that. They ate their breakfast happily. They laugh Together, tell their day and so on. Ivy recorded all of this happily.

"I'm going to make a movie for my performances later in royal woods entitled " **_a happiness_** " ". Ivy said in her head.

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

 **Alright everyone thank you for enjoying my fic. I suggest you guys to give me a good emotional songs to read and make this fic. Lol it's for completing the atmosfer bruhh.i suggest you guys to listen this song while you reading this fic.**

 **Kodaline-love will set you free**

 **As always guys. My fic is a mess so forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 : a very emotional auditions

* * *

"Hey ivy are you ready yet? we will go to your performances in royal woods "says ava from his car.

"In a minute!" Yelled ivy to ava.

two weeks After returning lincoln, home conditions as usual happy. The presence of lincoln two week in their home is very meaningful. They can spend time with their big brothers. also, they know lincoln past, they all want to give their affection to lincoln. Although two week is a little time, for them two week it is their happy time. They become more attentive to lincoln as well they are seen as a very happy family in their neighborhood.

 ** _Traveled to royal woods._**

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go to the royal woods, "ivy said to her sisters.

"Oh yes, is akihiro will go there too?" Said adelia to ava.

"Not adelia. Akihiro is have an extra job now . we know he has become a successful trader and cryptocurrency miner. "said ava happily to Adelia.

"Ah yes. I forgot about that. I'm proud of him. He has become more successful than all of us. "Alma said with a happy expression.

"Yes alma you're right. He can make more than $ 10,000 a day. It's amazing isn't it? "Ella said with a warm smile.

"Because of that, he always goes for the extra job. We must support him just as he supports us, "Audrey said with a happy expression.

"The most important is not money but him everyone. We all know his painfull past. So, we must make him happy not because of money or anything else but with our love. He made us be like this. "Ivy said to her sisters.

"You're right ivy but we're in royal woods. I'll be honest with you ivy, I've been disgusted to be in royal woods or visiting that city. "Julia said.

"Ahh because the family louds right ?. I'm just like you Julia, "scarlett said.

"Oh yes how about your juniors adelia? are you still talking to her? "said ava to adelia.

"Ugh not ava, I did not speak at all to her. I will only talk if she talks about motorcycles and machines. "Said Adelia to ava.

"Alright then. How about all of you? "Ava said to her sisters.

"YEAH !. We do the same thing to them. please do not talk about louds family okay? "They all told their second eldest siblings.

"Okay okay I'm sorry," ava said to her siblings.

In their school, they really hate the louds. At their school, the louds are very popular and talented. But, because they know their true self. They hate the louds with like they see their arc enemies. But they do not want to show their hatred with fist or violence. They show their hatred with their emotional. they always avoid the louds especially ivy. She is a close friend of lily loud. Ivy always avoid lily even those who are known as good friends but now it's different. Their friendship relationship is beginning to stretch. Ivy does not care what happens but she does this because of what her family do to their own brother.

 ** _Arriving at the ivy stage in royal woods._**

Ivy is on the backstage, she's getting ready for her turn. She follows the contest held in royal woods. This contest is like the x factor, america's got talent or something like that. Although this is a local contest and not big ivy is eager to join this contest by showing her talents. Ivy sees a lot of people with good and interesting talents. Dancing, singing, magic and anything. The stage is like a place to show your talents to everyone. Although ivy does not have a talent that is not as prominent as her sisters, she still participates in this contest with her talents. She will show her singing talent to the jury.

"And the next is ivy chloe. Give a big applause to her. "

Ivy goes on stage to see many people watching her. she saw her family there. She waves her hand to her family and give them with a big smile. She saw the louds family in there clapping to her. ivy knows that this is not the right time to be angry.

"Hello ivy chloe." Said the famous jury.

There are three famous jurors in front of ivy. Ivy always see them on tv. The first jury is adam scott. He is a very famous singer in America. The second juror is James Bronx. He is a famous actor and has already played in the top 10 movies around the world. The third juror is diana mccormick. She is an artist and also a famous singer. They are all famous people. Ivy becomes nervous for a while.

"Hello evryone. Sorry I'm a little nervous. "

"Ah it's okay. It is reasonable. How old are you? "Said james.

"I'm six years old."

"OK. What talent do you want to show us? "Said diana.

"I'm going to sing a song from kodaline called love will set you free."

"Why did you choose this song ivy?" Said adam.

"I have a big brother who is always there for me. My family did not get along with each other and I always see them fight every day. I thought "they do not care about me anymore". at that moment I felt sad all day but my big brother's presence in my family changed all that. And * sniff * he always helps us and gives us hope to live again. he is like the light of my happiness. Because of that, I want to sing this song because the lyrics of the song really depict my brother's character. my brother has an emotional problem and I want to show him that we care about him. "

The jury is silent for a moment, and.

"OK. Is your big brother you're talking about is in here? "Said diana.

"he is not here. He's working in his place. "

"OK. I hope he sees this, "said Adam.

"Yes sir."

"Well then show us your voice," said diana with a smile.

Ivy started singing this song.

 ** _I'm sure you're probably busy getting on with your new life_**

 ** _So far away from_**

 ** _So far away from_**

 ** _When everything we used to say was wrong_**

 ** _Is now alright_**

 ** _Where has the time gone?_**

 ** _Where has the time gone?_**

 ** _If you're ever feeling lonely_**

 ** _If you're ever feeling down_**

 ** _You should know you're not the only one_**

 ** _Because I feel it with you now_**

 ** _When the world is on your shoulders_**

 ** _And you're falling to your knees_**

 ** _Oh please_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _I took a long and lonely walk_**

 ** _Up to an empty house_**

 ** _That's where I've come from_**

 ** _Where have you come from?_**

 ** _The more I live the more I know_**

 ** _I've got to live without_**

 ** _But this ain't no sad song_**

 ** _Life has to go on_**

 ** _If you're ever feeling lonely_**

 ** _If you're ever feeling down_**

 ** _You should know you're not the only one_**

 ** _Because I feel it with you now_**

 ** _When the world is on your shoulders_**

 ** _And you're falling to your knees_**

 ** _Oh please_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love, you know love_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

 ** _If you're ever feeling lonely_**

 ** _If you're ever feeling down_**

 ** _You should know you're not the only one_**

 ** _Because I feel it with you now_**

 ** _When the world is on your shoulders_**

 ** _And you're falling to your knees_**

 ** _Oh please_**

 ** _You know love will set you free_**

When ivy finished singing, she heard a loud applause. She saw they liked ivy. The jurors looked sad. Some of them want to look strong from all this but they fail because their eyes are red and tear.

"Ivy you really have a beautiful voice. You also touch us and you make us emotional here. "Said diana with tears.

"Wow ivy wow. You really pour out these lyrics with emotion and with a very, very, wow voice. I'm speechless now hahaha. "Said Adam with a laugh.

james did not say anything at the time. He whispers to diana to go straight to the vote.

"Well ivy I will give you 9 from me" said diana to ivy.

"9 also from me ivy." Said adam to ivy.

"10 from me too. I wish I could give you 100 hahaha. "Said james to ivy.

Ivy gets the highest score now. Opportunity to won is very promising now. She sees the audience clapping and cheering her on. she saw all this with pride. Though lincoln was not there to see it all, she was neither angry nor sad but she thanked her big brother. Without motivation and affection from lincoln, ivy probably will not be on this stage.

"Judges sorry before I leave, can I show you a short video to dedicated to my big brother?" Ivy said to the three juries.

"Owh go ahead. What is the titled of this short video ivy? "said diana to ivy.

"The film is titled " a happiness " This short video is dedicated to my big brother," said Ivy to Diana.

"Okay ivy. You can play your short video "said adam to ivy.

With that, ivy begins to play her short video dedicated to her big brother. the video is based on video started from lincoln who always gave money to a beggars. Ivy recording this from behind lincoln so lincoln has no problem whatsoever. Every time lincoln drove ivy to her school, lincoln always gave money to the beggar. The beggar is an old lady and a little girl. Lincoln saw a paper that said "for school". on the way home, lincoln also helps an elderly woman who sells food in carts. he helped push the cart. After that they decided to eat at a restaurant. When they want to eat they see a big, starving cat. The cat only saw them eat but lincoln gave his food to the big cat. This cat has a brown and white fur color.

"brother, why did you give your money to the beggar, help the old lady push her cart and feed that big cat ?"

"You will understand later ivy" said lincoln with a warm smile

Every day lincoln always do the same thing. he always gave money to that beggar, helped the old lady push her cart, feeding that big cat. Ivy does not know why her big brother doing this all day. Ivy sees that her big brother's wallet is empty and there's only about $ 20 but lincoln keeps doing the same thing every day. Ivy is confused as to why he's doing this. He did not become famous, rich or highlighted on tv. Until one day he wanted to give money to the beggar, he did not see the little girl sitting next to her mother. And then.

 ** _"mother"_**

he saw a little girl begging beside her mother in school clothes. Lincoln paused to see all of this including ivy. She recorded her brother standing there watching the little girl in a school uniform. Lincoln smiled at this. lincoln is proud to see she can go to school. finally ivy understand why lincoln do all this. After that he also saw the old lady who sell food on the cart was not selling food from cart anymore but with a food truck now. The old lady called lincoln and ivy to stop by her truck. ivy saw lincoln and the old lady was cooking Together with laughter. Ivy saw all this, there was a living message behind all this. When they want to eat at their favorite place, he sees that big cat again. as usual, lincoln gave the food to the big cat. But this time the cat did not eat the food but he was led by the big cat into the alley. Ivy followed him and saw the kittens that had nice fur colors. After that he brought the food to the kittens.

On the way home.

"Now you understand ivy?"

Ivy just smiled at Lincoln. Lincoln said.

"the reason I'm doing this all is because I want to help all of them without hoping to get anything. Indeed I'm not getting rich, famous or highlighted on tv but all we get is emotions. "Said Lincoln, pointing to the heart of Ivy.

"You can see happiness and feel the love of them and you will get something what money can't buy. This is life ivy. Kindness will spread happiness to anyone and goodness will make the world more beautiful. I hope you get this life message to your life "said lincoln with a big smile.

With that, this short video ends. Ivy saw people crying she saw her family crying to see her. she saw the family louds sad. In the eyes of ivy they are disgusting people, even though they are famous and successful, in the eyes of ivy they are the rotten people in this world. Ivy wants to show a video where they beat lincoln but she does not want to show the video because she has to understand her brother's feelings.

"Really * sniff * meaningful video," said the judge diana with red eyes and cries.

"Ivy. I hope I can meet your brother. "Said Adam with a warm smile

"yes. I also agree with adam. Sometimes bring your brother here we want to chat with him. "Said james with a warm smile

"I will sir. Thank you to all of you."

With it ivy left the stage and ivy gets loud applause and cheers from the audience. She was relieved to show this short video. Although this video is very short but the video is very meaningful to her. behind the stage she meets her three jurors. the three jurors asks for her phone number so they can talk to her brother.

 ** _After the event._**

Clyde, ken and lincoln stepfamily gathered outside. They plan to eat at a restaurant around here to celebrate the ivy victory. She became the number 1 champion in her contest and she also got a bid on the tv station to be singing the song alongside the famous singer.

"Excuse me, clyde mcbride." Said the man with brown hair.

"Ah yes? Why do you know my name? "Said Clyde with an angry expression to this brown hair man

"Sorry I want to talk to you for a while," said the man with brown hair with a sad expression.

"Hey first answer my question"

"Hey what's happening clyde?" Ken said to clyde

"It's about your friend lincoln. I have a video where your friend does not kill max "

"What?" Clyde yelled into the brown-haired man.

"OK. Follow me to my house clyde you can take your friend to. "He said, pointing at ken

 ** _In the loud house_**

The louds gather in lori room as usual. Except lily, she was watching the tv. lori room was also very quiet.

"Are we too evil to lincoln?" Luna said to everything in the lori room.

 ** _To be continued_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : unexpected person

* * *

"Are we too evil to lincoln?" Luna said

After they watch the video coming from ivy chloe, they see the man who has a golden heart is lincoln. Some of them think that they are too evil to lincoln and there are some who do not care about all this. They wish that lily did not know what they had hidden from her all along.

"Luna is right. Are we too evil to lincoln? "Leni said to everyone

"I agree with them. now is not the time to have fun. "Lana said with a sad expression

"For a moment, I feel like a bad person in this world." Said Lucy with a sad expression.

Lucy a girl who rarely shows sadness to anyone now she shows that expression. Luna, leni and lana see lucy with the same expression.

"Why are you talking like this? Is it because of the video on that event ? "Said lori with a bored expression

"Listen to me my sisters. you guys assume that the man in the video is lincoln. But I do not think it's lincoln, "Lisa told them.

"Why do you say like that lisa?" Said leni with a sad expression.

"You assume that he is lincoln from his white hair. many people in this world have white leni hair. So do not blame yourself. "Said lisa with a firm tone.

"I agree with lisa," said Lola.

"I also agree with lisa and this time I'm not making any joke" said Luan.

"I also agree. So you guys do not think that he's lincoln okay ? . and, you have to remember why our family name was tainted by him . "

"You're right. Maybe I'm just a little sleepy "said luna to everything.

"All right let's end this meeting. Everybody go back to your room. "

They all went back to their room. but luna, lana, lucy and leni feel that they are evil people. But she was right. Many people in this world have white hair.

"Hmmm ..." Lily said as she was in the bathroom

 ** _From clyde point of view_**

Clyde and ken followed the brown-haired man who came to them. they follow him to his home. the reason they followed this man is that he have a very clear evidence of what happened 9 years ago.

"everyone sorry if my house is not so clean. My name is alex smitch. As I said, I have a video where your friend lincoln proved that he did not kill my friend max. but before that, I'm sorry * **wham** * "Said the alex with a sad expression

"sorry ? sorry ? are you kidding huh? "Said Clyde after kicking Alex.

Clyde has now reached an unnaturally angry point. clyde that used to look like a nerd who does not like violence is now different. Clyde wants to hit alex again but clyde blow is deflected by ken.

"Clyde calm your anger first. Remember my words of anger will not solve anything "said ken with a serious face to the clyde.

"fuck you. How do you forgive him huh? "Says Clyde with emotion

"Listen to me clyde, I also have the same thoughts with you. Do not you see his face. "

Clyde saw alex's face bruised because he's been kicked by clyde. But he does not attack clyde or anything like that he kneels in a sad expression.

"I know you want to finish him. However, we must hear the explanation from him and see the video he is saying to us. All human beings on this earth do something because they have a reason. So, calm your self and let's hear everything. "

Clyde remained angry but his temper had died down. Ken has a point, anger can not solve any problem in this condition.

"Clyde I know you're upset. You can hit me all you want after I show you a video where lincoln did not kill anyone. "

"Hurry then. Before I change my mind. "Clyde said with anger to Alex

Alex shows broken phones to clyde and ken. The phone has a cracked layer and is also dented. Alex pulled out the memory card from the broken phone and showed the video where lincoln did not kill anyone. Alex put the memory card into the tv proving his words to the clyde.

They see it clearly. Alex recorded all of this from a distance away and all their conversations were very clear. But one stupid man stumbled and lincoln accidentally stabbed his friend. Alex tries to tell all this to the teacher at school.

"* **THUD** * hey you. Do not show this video to anyone. "Said the boy wearing a long hoodie

"Hey you committed a crime . You must accept the consequences and * **THUD** * "this mysterious man hit the alex phone and threw it as far as possible. Although alex mobile phones are thrown very far away, all events are recorded very clearly and their conversation is also very clear.

"You want to die huh? "Said this mysterious man.

"I will report this to the police and you will" * **BAM** * "the man in this struck alex with a wooden beam on his head.

This man also did not hit just once but many times. Clyde and ken saw all this with a surprised expression. This man attack alex with a large wooden block to his forehead. head of alex bleeding and he carrying alex to somewhere at that time. And the video ended after the mobile phone fell to the ground.

"Then why did not you report all this to a police alex? "Clyde said with an angry expression.

"After the incident, I woke up in my room and I'm not remember anything clyde. Like amnesia if you could say that. "

"Then how did you get this phone? "Ken said with a serious expression.

"This phone fell in the house of my friend who is close to school. But at that time my phone was damaged and can not be used anymore. so I keep this phone on the attic. "

"Then how are you, remembering all these incidents?" Ken said with a seriud expression

"I watched the video in the contest, I saw the white-haired man in that video. my head instantly dizzy and i instantly remember the past with an instant. As I remember my past I went straight to home to find my broken phone. When I found my phone my head was really very dizzy and I started remembering the tragic events of Nine years ago. Right now, I'm working as an IT guy in my office so I'm trying to fix this phone. It turns out this video is stored on my phone memory card and when I run my memory card on the computer, I found this video. Because of that, I'm looking for you to tell all this. "Alex says to clyde and ken

Ken and clyde are shocked. Their anger immediately disappeared. Alex is the victim of all these events. They saw a scar on alex's forehead. They understand that they can not blame him for this incident.

"Sorry how was lincoln now ? is he okay? "said alex to clyde

"Alex well, I'll tell you everything. What happened to lincoln after this misunderstanding? "Clyde said with a sad expression

"After the incident lincoln was imprisoned in juvenile jail for murder. I tried to be a witness in that place but, because I did not have strong evidence it was all in vain. I also just met with this stupid dude for five minutes so I do not know who he is, I only know he was called john. And, he wears so I do not know what he looks like. many people named john in our school. he has to spend his elementary school graduation time in juvenile. He has had a huge body since he was a little. When he was in juvenile , none of his family members came or chatted with him. he has also been seen as a monster in this city because of his bad rumors widespread in this city. When he was out from juvenile, he was kicked out from his own family because of all these misunderstandings. That's what's happening alex. "

Alex does not believe clyde story. He looked down and cried. He feels like he is destroying people's lives. How a person like him destroys the lives of others.

"Everyone I'm sorry. if I remember the incident. Lincoln must not be like this. "Said alex while crying

"do not need to cry alex." Ken ken to alex.

"But I was."

"He's right alex, you're not the bad guy in here. You're just like Lincoln. You are the victim in this incident, "clyde told alex.

They are right, he is the victim in this incident. He's innocent of nothing but, because he knows the reality. He hates himself. He thinks he is a bad guy here for not telling this video to the police and lincoln family.

"Sorry alex we can not be too long here. Can I have this video? "Ken ken to alex

"OK. You can have this video. I suggest you to save this video on cloud. "Said alex to ken

"I'm sorry everyone . Please tell my apology to lincoln. I can not meet him. I'm such a disgracefull person. "Alex said with a disappointed expression.

"Alex . Thank you for telling me about this. "

Alex just kept quiet and looked down. after that, clyde and ken out of alex house. They do not believe that alex is also the victim of all these events. They did not say anything.

"So now what ken?" Clyde said to ken

"Clyde please, now is not the time." Ken said to the clyde firmly

"alright ken" said clyde with a disappointed expression.

"Forgive me clyde. Today is filled with many things in our head. Let's end this day. "Ken told the clyde

After that, Clyde goes to his home in royal woods. Ken just looked at the clouds. He thinks what he should do. They both promised not to interfere in this matter. But, he also didn't bear to look on the condition of his friend. He called someone on his cell phone.

"Hey chris? are you there? "Ken said

"Yes ken I'm here. Why do you call me? "

"listen . Get everyone and sagawa to gather at the base, this is important. "

"What happened ken" said the man on the phone with a shout.

"I'll tell you when I'm at the base. Get the sagawa to pick me up at royal woods. "

"OK. I will do it"

"Alright then."

 ** _From the point of view of ivy chloe_**

After the ivy victory, they celebrated the victory happily. They look like a happy family. Although lincoln is not with them, they are not angry but they are proud of him. That day was filled with smiles, fun and happiness on their face. on the way home, everyone is fell asleep. Except ava who driving the car and ivy who looking into the sky.

"Hey ivy" says ava

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud of you ivy" said ava to ivy.

"Why did you say that ? "

"What you show in that contest really touches my heart and from that contest, you show how much you care about our brother. I wish I could do the same thing like you did. "Said ava with sad happy expression to ivy

"I do not think you need to show a talent or anything to akihiro. You just needs to show your concern and your love to akihiro. And that contest is how I show it all. ava you will find it with your idea so trust me, "said ivy with a big smile

"Okay ivy. Thank you for listening to my conversation "

"No problem sist."

 ** _Arrived at ivy's house_**

By the time they were all home, the house was very dark and the door was not locked.

"Hey didn't I already told you that you should turn on the lights and always lock the door adelia?" Said ava to adelia with an expression of anger

"Hey I've done it ava" said adelia to ava

After that they argue. They almost quarreled and.

"Congratulations ivy ! "

They all looked straight into the house. They saw their step brother there. It turns out that it was not the thieves who did this but their stepbrother they loved. With an instant lincoln hugged ivy tightly and a teardrop on his face. ivy is shocked by all this including her family.

"Uh bro what happened to you?"

"Thanks ivy. Thank you."

Ivy is confused by all this but they see their tv is on and they understand why lincoln embrace ivy like this. She sees all the videos dedicated to him and also the songs she sings for him. lincoln hugged ivy tightly with all her sisters hugged him with the same tightness and expression. According to lincoln, that night was a very happy night for him.

 ** _From ken's point of view._**

Ken and Sagawa are already at their base. their headquarters is a junkyard.

"Hey why are you calling all of us?"

"Is everything in here already?" Ken ken to chris.

"Just say it ken."

"It's about our boss everyone" ken said to everyone in his headquarters

"What happened with lincoln ken? "Chris told ken

 ** _to be continued_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : the big emperor

* * *

 ** _Alright everyone sorry I need to replace the previous chapter eleven with this chapter. The reason why I replace the chapter is I want to replace that chapter with a better one that's all. Thank you everyone please forgive me if I change the story. Thank you everyone for reading my fic_** ** _:)_**

In a warm days, lincoln and clyde promise to play in the nearest arcade game in kyouya city. It's been a long time since they played in arcade games the way they used to be when they were kids. They are already 20 years old but they still have childish nature. Playing arcade games is their way of remembering their mementos when they were kids.

"Yo clyde. How are you? "Lincoln said to clyde

"I'm fine lincoln. Wait a minute ."

"What's wrong clyde? "

"..."

"are you sick clyde?"

Clyde was silent for a moment because he was disturbed by lincoln rumors. He wondered whether what ken said was true or not . ken said lincoln is like a legend in this city, clyde curious about it all. and many people say that akihiro kazuya or lincoln is the big emperor in this city.

"Clyde you alright man? "

"Is it true that you have the nickname as a mad-dog and another dreadful nickname?"

"hehe. Okay I'll tell you everything. But are we playing some arcade games? "

"We can do that later. I want to talk about all this. "Clyde said with a serious expression.

"All right. Let's get down to the bridge over there. There is a beautiful view there. "

"Do you mean to see a woman with a good body there?" Said clyde with a smirking face "

"no dumbass. There is a river flowing calmly in there."

"Hey where is your motor lincoln? I do not see your motors here. "

"I've bought a new bike clyde. That's my new bike "

Clyde was surprised Lincoln had a bigger bike than before. He has a black carbon-colored motorcycle that looks very manly.

"Hey lincoln what is the price of this bike?" Clyde said while drinking mineral water.

"I bought this for twenty-five thousand dollars clyde."

"WHAT?" Clyde splashed water into lincoln's face.

"You do not need to be surprised like that clyde." Lincoln said with a expresionless look.

"But where did you get that kind of money? what's your job? "

"Ah I work as a trader and a cryptocurrency miner."

"Wow. I heard it was a difficult profession lincoln. What's your income now? "

"I can make about ten thousand dollars a day now. Sorry clyde I do not want to be arrogant to you. "

Clyde was surprised, lincoln was successful now. He is far more successful than clyde. Clyde is already working but he works as a freelancer and his income is also uncertain. Meanwhile, lincoln he can make money as much as ten thousand dollars in one day.

"Congratulations on your success lincoln."

"Hey I can not call myself a successful person clyde. One day I will teach you how to become a successful trader and miner cryptocurrency. Let's get on my bike. "

After that, clyde and lincoln go to the place lincoln says. Lincoln is right, this place is very comfortable and has a beautiful view.

"Well lincoln tell me how you got that nicknamed."

"Okay I'll take you three years ago."

 ** _Three years ago_**

"I was from kyouka high. You know that school right ?. People say that school is a last stop for a delinquent. That's right clyde, that school is a stop for a fool. That school is the place for the delirious mongers who like to fight and for those who consider themselves to be the strongest people in the city. you might ask, how can you go to school again? you've dropped out of school since elementary school. Well this is the answer, I feel like lisa now, I have the same brain skills like her. Because of that, I can go to school again without thinking of things like that. "

"You'll keep asking, then why are you in that dirty school? first, all of the schools in here are same at all. there is no day without a fight everywhere and I also do not want to get away from my adopted family. I've lost the people I love and my family and I do not want to lose them. they are the reason i become like this clyde, i was lucky to be adopted by them, i can feel the family affection again. although they are not my real family, I love them very much. Ken asado is my friend since I was in this city for the first time. He helped me in every situation. And, we decide to roll in kyouka high."

"First in my freshmen year, on the first day there was a lot of people who challenged me because of my big body. that's why I always got into fight in my school. There was an tournament at my school called "freshmen war". Freshmen war is a tournament for freshmens to prove who is strongest among them. I really don't want to go to that tournament and such but, many people freshmens from other class challenge me, I also do not want to be defeated by anyone. At that moment, ken and I became the winners of the freshmen war. Because I have a brain that is as good as my physical strength, I get a nicknamed as a mad dog at my school. "

"I also get a nicknamed as rocket and the fat-man when I was in high school. Since I'm a freshmen war winner, I'm become a leader of the other freshmens. I do not like any group and make a gang or something. Many of my sophomore and senior told me to join their factions. I do not like being part of any group, me are me them are them. but, although the school was full of delinquents it was not all the students here are a delinquent. There are some of them who have become adults. I was shocked by it all, I wanted to turn everybody in school into the proper man. My name is became famous because I beat my seniors. I'm fighting for myself, my friends and my family that's all. After that, I became the strongest person in that school. I do not care to be the strongest person I want to be a great person. A great person is someone who will help others without hoping to get anything in return. "

"In my sophomore year, every school has its own rival and of course my school have a rival to and that is royal high . That school already has its own history with my school. In the past, every time we ran into another school, we always fight. But now it's different. In my sophomore year, royal high school challenged my school with a 5 vs 5 duel and I was the number 1 person they challenged. In the end kyouka high win against royal high. At that point I said to everyone that the real fight between the men is one on one rather than a horde and such like that. Royal high is not a school of weak people, they are all strong I respect them all. after that, many people take their own fight like men, without any help and not attack from behind. "

"After that, our school is challenged by all the other schools in this city. With an instant we are always fighting every day. I do not think everybody can understand what I said. A few months like hell, I've managed to help them all from this stupid fight. they do this because of things that are not important. " **I do not care if you listen to me or not. if you're going to fight, make sure you have a good reason to do so! The more useless shitty battle you fight, the more of useless shitty man you 'll become!** "I said it in front of them. they plan to make a city alliance and make me as their boss. I do not like to be any emperor or something like that it's none of my business. I just want to spread goodness to anyone. Your life will be more colorful when you spread a goodness. "

"In my senior year, the city became more calm. I see many delinquents in here become a men they should be. I used to see some of us who argued with their parents now, I'm no longer seen the incident like that. You can not call yourself as a man if you make your parents cry. Although there are some people who still challenge me, but they challenge me with a fight between men. At the time of my graduation they celebrated their graduation with their family, at that time they all cried to me and thanked me for what I did to them. "

 ** _Present time._**

"That's why I get a nicknamed like that clyde."

Clyde was surprised he was not disgusted or anything but he saw lincoln with a cool expression.

"Is it true that you are the big emperor they talking about?"

"Oh, that. People in here think of me as the big emperor but I do not care about that. "

"What do you mean lincoln? and how did you become the big emperor? "

"Clyde, the big emperor is the position for a strong fighter and someone who leads their school. in this city there are four people who have the same nickname like me. Number one it's me akihiro kazuya from kyouka high. the second is from royal high is iba kuniyoshi. The third is from kyouya highl is tyrone winters. And the last one is from kurosaki vocational school and that is joe masashi. Together we are the men who act as pillars that maintain balance in the city and it is said that we are practically dominate kyouya. I do not like to be any leader but many people in this city think of me as the big emperor. Now I want to live a peacefull life. But that was on my generation clyde. Now I'm graduate which is mean, my generation is over."

"But lincoln, people say you are a legend in this town."

"Legend huh? very excessive, "said lincoln with a warm smile

"Okay clyde I'm hungry. Let's go to the dumpling resaturant. "

"Okay lincoln. I'm hungry too. "

 ** _From point of view the louds_**

The louds gathered in the mall with their friend. they booked a large family room to spend time with their friends. there is sam, tabby, dana, becky, polly, haiku, darcy, giggles, teri. On the way they decided to stop at the gas station to refuel and to go to the toilet.

"Hey lori are you done yet?" Said lana

"in a minute lana." Shouted the lori to the lana

"Hey you better keep your attitude." Said dana to the louds.

"Ugh why you say like that dana ?." said leni to dana

"Look."

Dana pointed to two men on their bikes. They see black people who have large bodies and Asian people who have a high body. The bald black man has a burn scar on his chin while the other has a knife scar in his eyes with a cropped hair. The louds and their friends always see them wandering around in royal woods.

"Ohh I understand sorry dana." Said leni with a look of fear.

"Everyone quiet. Let's get back to the car calmly. Do not make eye contact with them. "Lori said calmly.

"Ugh we should get to the car as soon as possible because they're looking at us." Lola told everyone.

 ** _From point of view of two mens who staring the louds._**

"Hey I guess we've got enough of. Do not stare at them anymore, we do not want to make a trouble. "Said the black man.

"Haah ... you're right tyrone. But they are rotten people. "Said the Asian man.

"You're right iba. Especially what they have done to our friends. "Said the black man.

The Asian man who has a scar on his eyes is iba kuniyoshi while the black man is a tyrone winter. They work in royal woods. When they are in royal woods they see the louds with a look of hate.

"They are not our business tyrone. Our business is to find the bastard who has destroyed our friend's life, "said iba to tyrone

"Yeah you're right. I do not think our friend who is known as a cheerful person has a painful past. "Tyrone said to iba with sadness.

"I know tyrone. Luna loud is the Rockstar that I've always dreamed of but now I feel I want to punch her. "

"me to iba. Watching them like watching some trash. "

"More importantly, we have to do what ken told us."

"Yes I know. lincoln should not know about this. He always do something for us without him, maybe we're dead and being pitiful rubbish people. "

"Yes, you're right tyrone. We must repay him for his kindness to us all. hey you said you know that guy named john, is that true? "

"Yes it is true iba. I know that bastard. "

 ** _From the point of view of the louds._**

The louds and their friends had gathered in the car quietly.

"It's almost dudes," said Luna to everyone.

"Why do we sneak into our own car lorries," lily said to the lorry.

"Lily, they are dangerous people," luan said to the lily

"she's right sist. We must avoid them. "

"I do not think they're all bad." Lily told everyone in the car

"All right that's enough. let's stop this conversation. We'll gonna have fun now girls. "Said the lori firmly.

 ** _To be continued_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : lincoln loud ?

* * *

"Hey are you sure about this tyrone?"

"Yes. I have a classmate friend in this school. the man who destroyed life of our friend is john henry lemington. He is his friend of Kurosaki vocational school leaders in our generation kome. "Kome is a call to iba from tyrone.

"Hey you're kidding right? "

"I'm not kidding. Do you not see when we all meet with ken, joe look nervous and go home first ?. "

"Hmm you have a point too. But you know this john from where? "

"Did you see this burn scar on my chin? he's the one who caused it all. "

Tyrone and john already have their own history. According tyrone, john is a person who likes to play sly. Each school not only have one or two strongest people, john or the person who destroys lincoln life is the number three in the kurosaki vocational school in lincoln generation.

"Well tyrone, don't overthinking about that. More importantly, we should discuss this with Joe. "Kome said calmly

"Okay kome. I'll call him to go here for a while. "

Tyrone calls Joe at his workplace. Joe masashi the man who is feared by some people now works as a mechanic and lives a peaceful life. Joe is a white man with long black hair. He has a shorter posture than lincoln. He has a height of about 160 cm with a sturdy body. Though people always underestimate him because of his body size. there are rumors saying that his fighting ability is equivalent to lincoln.

"Hey everyone. How are you guys doing now? "Joe said with a mechanic's clothes.

"We're fine joe. What about your family condition? "Tyrone to Joe said

"What do you mean ?"

"Ken told us that your family is sick, how's your family now?" Kome to Joe says

"They're getting better now."

"If you can tell us, your family is sick of what?"

"My mother had a concussion on her brain and my sister is have a leukemia. But their condition is getting better now. "Joe said to Kome and Tyrone.

"Then your father?"

"My father is passed away because of an accident at his workplace. therefore, I must work to replace him to take care of my family. "

"We're sorry because we asked this to you Joe," the tyrone told Joe

"It's okay tyrone."

"We pray for health of your family joe." Said kome with a warm smile.

"Thank you to all of you. So what business have you come here for? "

"We want to know about john henry lemington joe." Says tyrone

"..."

"Joe we are friends. We must help each other. "Kome to Joe says

"This must be about lincoln is it? "

"How do you know all this joe? that person is already destroying of our friends lives, "said tyrone, shouting to Joe.

"Well calm down everyone. I'll tell you all about it. "

joe telling them to get into his workroom.

"Well everyone, I will tell you that john is the one who cause this."

"Wait. so you've been hiding this from us? "tyrone to Joe said

"No tyrone. I just found this out after the meeting with ken. "

"Then how do you prove that he is the bad guy in here?" Kome said

"He once told me that he used to live in royal woods. Everyone, please listen to my story first. "

"John once told me, he used to live in royal woods. The reason he moved to this city is, because he has a bad past in that place. When I asked him what problems he have in royal woods, he didn't answer it. I have a picture of him when he was a child. We've been friends since 6 grade . He came to my elementary school at that time. Here's the picture. And I want you to see this photo with a video given by ken where he caused all this "

When tyrone and kome see the photo with a video given by ken, they are surprised. What Joe said is all true. They look at the face of john in ken video and compare it with the photo that Joe give it to them. Although they hard to see his appearance, his face is very clear on the video.

"what are we waiting for, lets go and meet this bastard," shouted the tyrone to Joe

"That's the problem, tyrone."

"What do you mean joe?"

"He's passed away because a motorcycle accident tyrone."

"Where did you know that he passed away joe ?! "Says tyrone to Joe

"Come with me to his funeral."

Joe take tyrone and iba / kome to John's funeral. They do not know what else to do. the people who cause this problem has actually died. All evidence obtained by ken, tyrone and kome are useless.

"All right. You guys believe me right? "Joe said to tyrone and kome.

"Yeah" says tyrone and kome to joe.

"Before that, I'll show you something." Joe says as he shows a book that looks like a diary.

"What is that joe?" Tyrone to joe

"This is John's diary. He told me to keep his diary, you must be surprised with this. you might want to see this diary "

Joe gives John's diary to tyrone and kome. As they read the diary, the diary contains all he did. He told why he ran away from the problems he made. He ran that time because he was scared and afarid he would go to jail and disappoint his family. he consider himself like a rotten man in this world. he does not accept the consequences for what he did. He explains that moving the school from royal woods to kyouya city is, the only way he can forget this problem. he hopes lincoln is fine. If he meets again with lincoln, he wants to kneel in front of him and apologize for what he did.

After reading the diary the tyrone and iba/kome do not know what else to do. all in vain because the one who cause this problem is dead. They also do not want to destroy his funeral or something like that.

"So, what should we do?" Tyrone says

"We have to show ken videos to the louds and everyone in royal woods," joe said with serious looks.

What Joe said is true. But they remember the word from ken " ** _although we have the urge to show this video to all the people of royal woods. We have to think about lincoln's feelings._** " those are the words they remember from ken. What Ken says is true, they can not do as much as they want.

"I guess we do not have to do that Joe," said Tyrone to Joe

"What do you mean asshole? they are the bad guys here. We have to show this video in any way. "

"Think lincoln's feeling joe" said kome with a firm tone

"OK. We already have a dizzying day now. we end this meeting everyone, "said Kome to Joe

That way tyrone and kome left joe alone in the cemetery. he doesn't believe his best friend do such a nasty thing. he has destroyed the other people lives. But he has the same feelings as tyrone and iba. Even though they have gathered all this evidence, it is all in vain because the culprit is dead. Kome says that we can't do anything we want about it.

" ** _sorry kome,tyrone. I can not promise with it_**. "

 ** _From the lily's point of view_**

On a heavy rainy day, Lily is tidying up her things in her room. She gets her own room for herself. In fact, she uses the old Lincoln Room. Their family says that this room is a guest room. However, her family gave her this room as her own room. Under Mattress, she sees things like a damaged school project **_(if you remember, it's a lincoln class project in the episode loud house project)_**. Lily saw the writing said " ** _the loud family_** " on that project. she saw a boy with white hair in there with his older siblings. lily is getting curious from all of this. she believes that her family has been hiding something all along for her. lily decides to keep the item in her bag.

When lily wants to carry her stuff to the attic, she accidentally stumbles and pushes a pile of cardboard boxes. Luckily, there's nothing at home except her. she had locked the door of the house so no one person can entered the house.

"Hmm lincoln loud?"

Lily saw a book it's looked like a baby book and there is a name lincoln loud. There was a cross on the book, the curiosity of the lily is getting stronger. on the first page of the book, lily saw a picture of a baby with her favorite doll bun-bun. In the next page, it says " ** _he's dangerous. He should not be in our family. His presence will only bring chaos to all of us._** " after that she saw the paper scribbled with red markers. Lily took the paper and she saw that this was someone's birth certificate. But, lily can not see the name of the owner of this birth certificate because, the name has been crossed out. But, she saw the last name of the birth certificate owner has a loud name and with male gender. Lily does not have a brother in her family. after that, Lily decided to keep all this stuff in her secret storage that was in her room.

"They've been hiding something from me all along."

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **alright everyone i hope you enjoy my fic. please review my story i love reading a review of my story. it will help me to improve my fic thank yoy everyone and have a nice day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : the truth

In heavy rain, Joe decides to tell all the royal woods people the truth. He will show a video about the evidence of lincoln is innocent. Joe has already saved a video from ken, he can not believe his family did such a nasty thing. joe can not promise that he will not show this video to people in royal woods. Of all the big emperor kyouya city, joe is one of the most irritable people. As Joe sees a video from ken, his blood is boils and anger flows in his body like a big fire. Though he is easily angry, he is a caring person with everyone around him. Joe picked up a broken motorcycle helmet in his room. In that motorcycle helmet there is a camera like a go pro.

 ** _"I'm sorry. But the louds are unforgiveable everyone. "_**

At that moment, Joe decides to compile all the videos he has from his go pro camera and combine them with ken videos. When Joe finished compiling his video, he did not want to spread this video on social media networks. And then.

 ** _"bingo!"_**

he sees a poster on the internet about luna louds show in royal woods. Joe has connections in royal woods. He can smooth his strategy perfectly. With that, he ends his day and prepares for his plans.

 ** _From a lincoln point of view_**

Lincoln was in the coffee cafe. he was working in front of his laptop as a trader and enjoying a warm coffee while watching a heavy rain. Lincoln is quit from his job at the gas station. He is proud of himself, people say that he has been successful but, he can not yet assume that he is successful. According to him, money is meaningless in this world. it is true money can buy happiness in this world but money can not buy love and affection. He's lost someone he's loved before and he does not want to lose his adopted family.

"Lincoln?"

"Clyde? are you working here? "

"Yes lincoln I work here as a barista. What are you doing here lincoln? "

"Oh I'm working clyde. Let's talk for a while, "said Lincoln with a warm smile.

Clyde went over to Lincoln on his desk. they chatted about their days. clyde sees lincoln working as a trader. He is confused with complicated graphics. Lincoln taught clyde about all of this. clyde surprised, he already understands things like this. Clyde felt ashamed of himself. He saw his friend working with his laptop and looking at the complicated graph while clyde worked as a barista.

"Hey lincoln."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"of course clyde. What do you want to ask? "

"What if your old family knows the fact that you're innocent. Will you hate them? or will you forgive them? "

Lincoln is silent for a moment.

"Lincoln?"

"To be honest, I do not know clyde. I do not know if I should be angry or forgive them. "

"I do not know what to do anymore. I have no feeling of anger, sadness, love or anything to them anymore. I do not know what to do clyde. "

"Do you think you're too soft lincoln?"

"what do you mean?"

"Look at yourself Lincoln, they made you like this. they make you cry and hurt like this. they are the ones who have destroyed your happiness. Don't you think that you're like a doormat everyone wants to trample on? I know we have to be good to everyone but we all have limits lincoln. You can not be like this all the time! "Clyde shouted to Lincoln

Lincoln paused for a moment. He looked into the dark clouds. What clyde said is true. He is like a doormat that will be trampled by everyone. Is he too good to everyone? What should he do ?. all those questions are in Lincoln's head.

"Lincoln forgive me. I do not mean it that way. "Clyde said with a sad expression.

"You right clyde."

"What ?"

"I think that too. I just want to be the man I'm supposed to be. You can think that I'm soft or anything clyde. But this is me clyde. I just want to be a man who can spread happiness to anyone. I have a motto of my life and that is **_"if you spread a happiness to someone you get something that money can't buy it"_**. That's my moto clyde. Because of that motto, I can be the man who I want to be, "said Lincoln with a warm smile.

"Lincoln, you're too good," clyde said with a disappointed expression

"You are allowed to hate me clyde but I will not leave my best friend just like that."

Lincoln gave the fist bum to clyde. Clyde only saw lincoln with a disappointed expression. According to clyde, lincoln is not soft to anyone. Clyde thought lincoln was too good for anyone. Indeed, in this world we have to be nice to anyone but we should not be used by anyone. In the end clyde replied fist bum lincoln with a warm smile.

"Well lincoln. If that's what you want, I will not stopping you. "Clyde said with a warm smile.

"Thank's man."

"Hey clyde I'm sorry, I have to go. I have a client who wants to buy my cryptocurrency."

"Well lincoln. See you later."

 ** _In the louds house_**

At home the louds, everyone is gathered in lori room except lily. She is having extracurricular activities at her school. They all gather in the lori room because Lucy feels something bad is going to happen. All members of the louds including rita and see that Lucy looks anxious lately.

"Hey lucy why You look really so paranoid from last week. "Said lori

"Yeah lucy. what happened to you dear? "said Rita to Lucy

"Yes lucy. We are all family. Just tell it to us lucy. "Said to lucy.

"Sorry everyone. I've always been harassed by grandma harriet that we've done something evil, "Lucy said to everyone

Lucy swirled like someone who traumatized by something. From this attitude, the louds think that something is wrong.

"What do you mean dear?" Said Rita to Lucy

"It's all about lincoln."

While Lucy said "lincoln", all the members of her family is groan.

"Lincoln, lincoln, lincoln. Why do you always think about him lucy? "Said lola

"Lola is right dear. It doesn't matter if we discuss about lincoln again. " said to Lucy

"Your dad is right dear. Maybe you're just tired because of your school "said Rita to Lucy.

"Listen everyone. Are we too evil to lincoln? "Lucy said with a sad face.

"Listen lucy, lincoln is not part of our family anymore. So, talking about lincoln is not important anymore. "Lori said to lucy with a firm tone.

"Your sister is right dear. You do not have to talk about lincoln again, "said and rita.

"I have no idea. But I feel something bad is coming to us. "Lucy said like a paranoid man

"Listen dear. Go to your room and rest. "Said Rita to Lucy.

And in the end, Lucy obeyed her parents' words and this meeting was over. At the meeting luna, lana and leni had the same expression as Lucy. They have a feeling that something bad will happen to them. but they did not show it, because they were afraid they would be the subject of conversation in their family.

 ** _On luna loud concert day_**

On the way to the luna stage in royal woods, Lucy's situation is getting worst. she's becoming more paranoid than ever. she always gets nervous about doing anything. she behaves like this because, grandma harriet came to her and said

 ** _"You've done something that will cost your happiness, you are not a human."._**

Lucy is always haunted by those words every day. words are like a curse for her. she always talks to herself

 ** _"Did I do something wrong grandma?"._**

in the louds family, Lucy is the only member of the family who understands such supernatural things. she communicates with grandma harriet but, when Lucy asks what mistakes she made. Grandma harriet says

 ** _"You disguted me. you and your whole family will face the truth, soon enough. "._**

therefore, Lucy has been behaving strangely all these times. she always talks in front of the mirror wherever and whenever, until one day.

 ** _"Is this about lincoln grandma?"_**

While Lucy said the words, her head was very dizzy and she remembered what she had done to Lincoln. the memory is like a knife piercing in her body. therefore, she always asks if we are too evil to lincoln. However, her family had told her not to make the subject talk about lincoln again. they also do not want lily to know all of this. who feel like this is not just lucy but luna, lana and leni. Although they have the same feelings as Lucy, they are smart in hiding these feelings.

"Hey, why the stage preparation is so long? It's already 30 minutes. "

"Maybe what lucy said is right. Something is coming to us. "

"Hey! Why the preparation took so long? "Luna said to the stage organizer.

"Sorry the stage will start in five minutes again Miss luna." Said the male stage manager.

"Okay then, hurry up. Many people are waiting for me there "

"Well, we will try as soon as possible miss luna. Excuse me"

unfortunately, the stage organizer is lincoln's friend joe masashi.

"In 5 minutes, off course hehehe" joe said in his brain with a cynical smile.

 ** _From Joe's point of view_**

Joe is disguised as a luna stage manager. Joe has connections to people in royal woods. By having connections in royal woods, he can run his plan perfectly. He's done everything perfectly.

 ** _"Yo everyone in your position now !."_**

Joe called someone to surround the people in the building so they could see the video and no one can out from the building.

 ** _From the lily's point of view_**

"Hey why the show is not begin?" Lily said to his family.

"I don't know lily. We have to ... hey what happened ?! "lola said to the lily

Lola was panic because the building lights were all dead. Panic began to fill the atmosphere in the building. When they want to get out of the building, the exit is blocked by big people and they all carry weapons like iron pipes and big wood beam.

 ** _"Everyone, we insist you to back to your place, if you want to return alive."_**

Not only one or two people is blocked the exit, but can counted more than 50 people. The people on stage were frightened with them. these people have large bodies and have a fierce gaze. Because of that, people return to their seats. the place was instantly transformed into a horror-like place in the movie. They see a big screen that plays a video.

 ** _* static screen *_**

 ** _"Hey look, I'll do a knife attraction."_**

 ** _"Hey max, I do not think you need to do that. I think it's not safe "_**

 ** _"Hey, I'm sure I'll be all right, Lincoln."_**

 ** _"Give the knife to me max, I do not want any trouble."_**

After that there are people who wear a long hand jacket that tripped and caused lincoln accidentally stabbed his friend.

 ** _"Hey comeback john, you are the one who done this."_**

 ** _"* THUD * hey you. Do not show this video to anyone."_** Said the boy wearing a long sleeved jacket.

 ** _"Hey you committed a crime You must accept the consequences and * THUD *"_** this mysterious man hit the phone and threw it as far as possible. Although the mobile phones are thrown very far away, all incidents are recorded very clearly and their conversation is also very clear.

 ** _"You want to die huh?"_** Said this mysterious man.

 ** _"BAM *"_** the man in a long sleeved jacket beat the phone owner with a wooden beam on his head.

This man also did not hit just once but many times. This man attack the head of his forehead. His head is bleeding and the mysterious man carrying the phone owner to somewhere at that time. the video ended after the mobile phone fell to the ground.

 ** _* Static screen *_**

 ** _"Get out of here. You are not our family anymore. "_**

The next video is, where the louds drive away lincoln from their home.

 ** _"Listen to me everyone. I'm not killing some .. * BAM * "_**

In this video, lynn hit lincoln with an iron baseball bat. Not only that, the louds leave him outside without anything. At that time, the weather was raining heavily. In the video, it looks lincoln with a bloody head crying and just looking at his home. lincoln condition at that time, his head was bleeding from a blow from lynn.

 ** _"I'm sorry lincoln. There's nothing I can do anymore. "_**

The video was recorded from the clyde house.

 ** _* static screen *_**

 ** _"Get out of here, you shit,"_** yelled lynn

 ** _"Get away from here you bastard,"_** lynn said to lincoln while hitting him with her iron baseball bat.

Lincoln was lying on a cold street with bruises all over his body.

 ** _"Hey lincoln we already told you that you should stay away from us"_** said the lori with a baton.

 ** _"Lincoln can you just get away from us all?"_** Leni said with a serious face

 ** _"Lincoln if you can not understand the words. Then we will use violence to you lincoln"_** luna said to lincoln with her guitar.

 ** _"Why are you stubborn lincoln?"_** Said luan with an angry expression.

 ** _"You can leave us forever and you do not have to be like an animal lincoln"_** Lucy said with her serious gaze.

 ** _"If you want us to beat you again,we will do it with pleasure lincoln"_** said twin lola and lana to lincoln while shouting.

 ** _"My brother, I'm sure you have a brain so understand and get away from us all,"_** lisa said, shouting to Lincoln.

Lincoln just lies on the cold road. The louds see him with the bruises given by lynn. They know that this is enough to give him a lesson to get away from them. But lincoln wakes up again and give them with a warm smile. The louds already angry like a hot kettle. Their faces are flushed, their veins in sight are visible.

 ** _"Hi everyone .. how are you guys? are you all right * WHAM * "._**

 ** _"We're fine if you do not bring your face back to us anymore"_** said lori after hitting lincoln with a baton to his head.

 ** _"Well lincoln we want to go to the mall in this city. We also do not have much time so we will make this quick"._**

Not long afterwards, they all beat up lincoln like they kicked an innocent animals. Lori smacked lincoln with batons to lincoln's head, leni kicked his face, luna hit his body with her guitar, luan stomped on his chest, the other they beat up all lincoln limbs without pouring blood here and there , his body filled with bruised and his right index finger broke. they do this all in the backstage alley so no one will see them.

20 minutes later.

 ** _" must go. The show is done"_** lynn said to the louds.

After that the louds leave him. lincoln covered with bruises and blood. they do not show any sympathy to him at all. before they leave they spit on lincoln. after that they leave lincoln lying on cold streets.

 ** _"Clyde you've recorded everything right?"_**

 ** _"Yes ken I've recorded all these bastards"_**

 ** _* static screen *_**

The next video is where lincoln and his friend are on the motorcycle. Heavy rains covered the road, until a car crashed into lincoln and his friend into the cliff.

 ** _"Hey lori what are we gonna do now? we just hit someone to the death. "_**

 ** _"Everyone calm down. Let's just forget all of this alright. "_**

All the conversation was recorded clearly on the camera from the motorcycle helmet. After that, the louds leave lincoln and his friend in a cold cliff.

 ** _"Hey, lincoln wake up lincoln. WAKE UP ! "_**

lincoln Conditions in the video was very horror. His body was covered with scars and Blood is everywhere.

After the video ended, they were all surprised by the truth. All the people in royal woods,they always expel and they beat an innocent people. Crying can be seen throughout this Building. the louds realize that what lucy said is true all along. **_"Are we to evil to lincoln?"_** The louds cry and regret for what they did. not only the louds but all the residents of royal woods in the building is have the same feeling like the louds. The whole building was filled with cry and regret feeling. They treat lincoln all this time like innocent animals.

 ** _"Lily ... we ... are ... sorry for this"_** said the louds to the lily

But lily did not speak to them, she just looked ahead with blank stares. she does not cry or anything. she just kept quiet looking ahead and did not make eye contact with anyone. In lily's heart, she said **_"how could they do this?"_**. lily just stands there like a statue. Her siblings and her parents tried to talk to her but, lily kept looking ahead with blank stares. Not long after that, there was someone with short white hair and a man with long black hair fell from the roof of the Building.

 ** _"YOU ARE TO SOFT LINCOLN!"_**

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _In the next chapter there will be a fight between two legends. Please review about my fic I hope you like my fic thank you everyone._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14 : we are not deserve this_**

 ** _"you are to SOFT lincoln!"_**

Everyone in the building saw lincoln with horrible scars on his body. what's in the video they see, everything is right. in lincoln body there are a lot of horrible scars. There's also, a burn scar his chest. everyone watching this with a startled expression. With a very large body and scars on his body, people in the building were increasingly sorry for what they did, especially the louds. Lori who hit lincoln into the cliff and left him in the cold rainy night. Not only lori who suggest to leave lincoln away but, all the family members and her parents advised her to leave him so that they would not be in the police station for the case of hit and run. The person they left was in front of them. His appearance now makes some people afraid of him. the louds see lincoln with a regretful and sad expression. Lily still looks ahead with blank stares. The louds are worried about lily. The secrets they hide all along, are seen by everyone including lily. They keep this secret because they do not want lily turn to be like Lincoln. But they have all been blinded by their own ego. they are feel guilty for themselves. words can not describe their disappointment with themselves.

 ** _"look at you lincoln ! you are soft and such a disgraceful. You were treat like a dog in this shitty town. You are strong lincoln but there is one of your weaknesess and that is yourself. You always forgive everyone who want to oppress you, and for what? Physically you are strong but mentally you are soft lincoln! Open your eyes you bastard !. "_**

Lincoln stood up and stared at Joe with a sad gaze. It looks joe and lincoln already fighting before they fall from the roof. people see lincoln like a monster. The scars and the size of his body make him a scary look in the eyes of people but, not to Joe. The two of them stared at each other with a serious look. The people inside the building, seeing the size of the great Lincoln body against the smaller people against him.

 **"Hey lincoln let us prove here who is the strongest. I want to know, I want to know how strong** ** _mad dog_** **,** ** _the rocket_** **and** ** _the fat-man is_** **. "**

When the man who has a short body that mentions a name mad dog, rocket and the fat-man, everyone is surprised. According to them that nickname is a nickname for the strongest people. the people of royal woods only know that people who have a nickname mad dog is a person who has physical strength as good as his brain. They do not believe it, lincoln has such a horrible nickname. The louds and residents of royal woods who watch this fear and they fear that lincoln will finish them off easily.

 ** _"hey joe…will you wake up and open your eyes already…it's not just me,tyrone,kome we all-"_**

 ** _WHAM_**

joe hit lincoln with a metal chair. people in the building were instantly angry and wanted to beat the man who smacked lincoln with an iron chair. But they can not do anything because, many people have great posture tells them not to interfere with all this. they are only allowed to see all of this. joe kept hitting lincoln many times and did not stop at all. The louds and others think that this has gone too far. 10 minutes later, Joe decides to finish it and throw the iron chair. Lincoln was lying with blood on his head.

 ** _"open my eyes ? OPEN MY EYES ? how fucking dare you. You've been through hell all this hit you to the cliff and they leave you like it was nothing and the result is look at the scars on your body. I will teach you a lesson to not being soft lincoln. THEY ARE THE ONE WHO LEFT YOU TO THE DEAD LINCOLN!"_**

 ** _"if it make you feel better, you can beat me all you want.."_**

 ** _"WHOOOOOOH!"_**

Joe finished lincoln on the spot. He kicked lincoln's head, puch lincoln body very hard. Blood rushed everywhere. After 15 minutes passed, Joe's hand swelled because he hit lincoln very hard. According to joe, lincoln's body is very hard a normal punch will not work for him. he always fight with lincoln but, the result is unknown who the winner is. He can not call this is a fight. His eyes were swollen, his face was full of bruises, his body was covered with blood and bruises that were horrible..

 ** _"you, you haven't changed."_**

 ** _"HUH ?"_**

 ** _"Do you remember the last words from your father?"_**

 ** _"Do not dragging my father into this lincoln !."_**

 ** _"your father said " living as a good person means getting rid of hate,anger and dislike. when your mom told us to live as a good person, that's what she must have meant. don't hate and don't get angry, understand and forgive.".I'm just like you before, hatred, anger and dislike flowing in my body but, your father woke me from all of that. "_**

 ** _"Do not you dare dragging my father again lincoln or I'll hit you again here."_**

 ** _"If that's what you want, I will not get in your way."_**

 ** _"WHOOOORAH !"_**

While Joe wanted to hit lincoln again, he remembered the words of his father that was said by Lincoln. Joe remembered those beautiful words from his father before his father passed away. Those words are the words given to lincoln and joe to realize for what theiy did. they fight with the other school or someone else for what? revenge? hatred? or dislike? they were both confused at the time. They are confused why they are always involved in a fight. Until that time on a quiet night, Joe's dad said those words to joe and lincoln as an introspection of themselves. after joe remembered that moment, he kneels in front of lincoln. He was realize of his father's words. his been blinded by his selfishness for so long. now he understands what it means to be a good person in this world. indeed the good people look flabby or soft in the eyes of others but, people like them are rare in this world.

 ** _"If it's like this, you might not have been living kind-heartedly all this time. Only living virtuously will make hate, anger and evil vanish. Your father wanted you to live virtuously likely for this reason. Your heart's resentment, and its painful memories, reconcile them as well. "_**

 ** _"Lincoln buddy ... I'm sorry"_**

Joe knelt in front of Lincoln. he looks like crying.

 ** _"because of you I can live the life I live today… if you hadn't I would still live like shit…I might even have been dead by now…I've never done anything back for you…never returned any favours…ugh…"_**

 ** _"You are not my buddy, you are my family."_**

Those words made Joe cry in front of everyone. So also with the people who are in the Building. They were all crying. They think they do not deserve forgiveness by Lincoln. who took all this very hard is the louds. They think they can not be forgiven by lincoln except lily. Lily has a flat expression there. Lily is like this because she already hates her own family.

 ** _"because of that, live a peaceful life with the people you love and your family. Take care of them, while you still have them. "_**

With that, Lincoln left the Building and left everyone in the Building including the louds. Not long after, Joe gets up and says.

 ** _"I'll say this for Lincoln. he is a very rare person to be found in this world. you will not find a man as good as he is. if you think that lincoln has forgiven you all for granted, you disgusted me. No matter you are rich, successful, beautiful or anything, you will not be able to heal his heart with it. Money, love, affection from you doesn't mean anything else to him. we are from a school filled with delinquents, but we not rotten like you. If you want to apologize to lincoln, you must know what he's been through all this time. I will not help you at all so you have to do this by yourselves. I also ask you not to talk about this to anyone. Lincoln does not want to destroy your happiness. My job is to tell you the truth. "_**

With that joe and his people, leave the building. The people in the building were all silent. **_"Lincoln does not want to destroy your happiness"_** those words are not appropriate for them. they are all dead silent and not speak to anyone at all because, not only the louds who do this but all the people of royal woods do the same thing to lincoln. inside vanzilla, the way to home was very quiet and dead silent. They tried to talk to lily over all of this but, lily did not respond at all. Lucy could see that her eyes were filled with hatred and resentment to them. arriving at the house lily still not talking at all

 ** _"Lily ... we"_**

 ** _BLAM_**

Lily closed her room door loudly and left her family. she feels hated of being part of the louds family. After she saw the reality , people who always beaten by her sisters is the members of her family as well. she also said that he was a murderer. Lily cried there with a loud voice, she covered her head with a pillow so her family members did not hear this. lily's disappointment to his family made her hate her own family.

 ** _At midnight._**

 ** _"I can not stay in this place anymore"_**

That night, the lily ran away from her home because she was disappointed with her family.

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _hey everyone thank you for reading my fic. maybe for a couple weeks, i may not make another fic for a while because some important business. thank you everyone. please review my fic i love reading review from you guys_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : lily ?

After lincoln left royal woods, he headed to his house in kyouya. he returns to the kyouya with bandages and bruises on his body. he thinks he has made the right decision for everyone in the royal woods. He already said what he wanted. If the people of royal woods assume they have been forgiven by lincoln, Lincoln thinks that it is not as easy as they think. Lincoln did not know whether he should forgive them or not. He is confused because, what they did is unforgiveable. He remembered clyde saying that, he should not be a soft man. also with the scars caused by them, all this is unforgivable. When lincoln think of them, lincoln feel anger. But the anger disappeared instantaneously because, there's no point in thinking about it all. **_"Leave the past keep on to the future"_** is what's in lincoln's head now. When he comes to his home, he is raided with hugs by his step sisters.

"Uhm .. what happened?"

"bro we see everything ..."

"What do you mean from" we see everything "?" Lincoln said with a puzzled expression

They showed footage where lincoln and joe were on stage where they watched that video. Lincoln saw this with an expression of anger and sadness. He is angry with them because they already know his dark past. Lincoln always warned them not to ask about his past, but they did it anyway. Lincoln poked himself down, leaned and looked down.

"We know why you doesn't want to talk about your past because, you afraid we do not accept you to our family, right?" Said ivy to lincoln

Lincoln just silent there and not answer a word.

"Listen lincoln, we do not care about your past. You are our brother. We do not care about your past, we only care about you. You're a hero in our family. Without you we will become useless people in this world. "Do you remember where you said **_" they're not laughing at you. They are laughing with you. "_**? " Says alma, the step-sister of him who has a personality like luan. What he said was true, lincoln once said those words. "Do you remember lincoln, where do you say that we are unique and not a freak? "Said Adelia. Lincoln did not respond to anything. He kept his head down. "Do you remember where you say, that we should appreciate and be grateful for what we have?" Says ella. "Do you remember, you say to us to always love ourselves?" Audrey said. "Do you remember that we should help each other?" Julia said. Lincoln did not respond to it all.

"Listen to Lincoln," Sam Chloe said to Lincoln. "We don't care if you're a feared person all over the world. We care about you. Because of you, we've become the person we want to be. Because of you we can feel happiness in our family. Because of you I can see the smile of happiness in my family. You always give the best for us and we always make you tired all this time. do you think if we know your past, we will reject you in our family? the answer is NO. We all care about you lincoln and we want to thank you for what you did to us. "Sam said, crying and hugging lincoln. not only sam but all the step siblings he hugged them while crying. Even though they had embraced them, Lincoln still bowed his head down. Her step brothers saw lincoln shed tears. Lincoln senses that he has a family that always cares for him. though they are not lincoln siblings, but lincoln thinks they are like his own family. **_"I was lost. Cast off, unloved, unwanted and I do not want you to know my painful past. past is past. It's no use thinking about it all. but I've realized ther is something very precious in my life "_** lincoln stood up and saw his step-sisters. **_"And that is you guys"_**. Lincoln hugged them and said **_"thank you everyone ... thank you"_**. **_"No lincoln…thank you "_** with that, on a rainy day, they all cried and hugged lincoln tightly. After a few minutes, Lincoln's condition improved and he had felt the happiness he had been wanting for and that is **_"happy family"_**.

 ** _At loud house_**

Once the reality is revealed and known to all the people of royal woods, the louds are destroyed. One by one they all realize for what they did. Starting from lori that hit lincoln into the cliff and left him just like that. So also with leni, luna, luan, lynn, lucy, lana, lola, lisa. They all have the same feelings like lori. What lucy said is true and they do not want to listen to her. one by one, they become destroyed and no longer ordered their life. although his friend says that Lincoln does not want to destroy the happiness of all of them, they think that people like them do not deserve this kindness. people like them are rotting in this world, that word is true. Of course, because the facts are revealed, their lives become uneasy especially they are worried about lily. While lily watch the fact that they hide this all this time, lily's eyes are filled with hatred and sadness towards them. Lilies do not even want to talk to them or make eye contact with them. on a clear morning as usual, they do not sleep well. How could at this time they could just relax. While calls them for breakfast, they come down with a sad expression on their faces. they are not talking to each other because of yesterday's incident. At the dinner table they were not talking at all. The dining room became dead silent. As they finished their breakfast, the doorbell rang and as they opened it, carol, dana, becky, polly, tabby, darcy, sam, Ronnie anne came to their house with a sad expression.

"Listen to me lori, you'll think we'll take you to the police station but actually we came here to find lincoln and apologize to him. we are all in the same position lori. We all here have the same feelings as you. Therefore, lets find lincoln and apologize to him. I know, what you guys do is unforgivable but, we should try it. We are here did the same thing as you guys do to lincoln, so we are in the same position. Sadness will not solve this problem lori. Get up and join us . what we do is unforgivable but, we must try about it, "said carol representing dana, becky, polly, tabby, sam, ronnie anne and everyone in royal woods. Lori did not answer a word about this. she only saw Carol with a sad look for a few minutes. The louds hear what carol said . Carol is right, indeed what they do cannot be forgiven but, we must apologize to Lincoln. after all this dilemma, the louds allow them to draw up this plan. but there is one person who doesn't come to them, Lily. Lori tells Luna to call Lily. But.

 ** _"DUDE, lily is running away!"_** cried luna to everyone.

 ** _One year later_**

One year After all the event and stories are actually revealed, Lincoln is as cheerful as ever. His career became successful and could generate more than one hundred thousand dollars in one day. because of that success, lincoln became the richest man in kyouya city. Not only that, Lincoln was recognized by his generosity. because of this, Lincoln was highly respected in the city by everyone. Clyde who used to work only as a freelancer and barista, now he has followed lincoln and get a salary of fifty thousand dollars per month as a trader. He is very grateful to Lincoln. because of him, he can become more successful like this. His generosity passed his physical strength. it's hard to find someone like Lincoln in this world. now, he has been called Lincoln in his city.

Lincoln was soon wealthier than he could have ever imagined. He was smart with money, spreading it around and making sure the right people got paid and stayed paid. he was very benevolent to anyone. Rebuilding a town nearby, reopening a theme park, provide education as well as jobs to everyone He made contributions to worthy charities, schools, and hospitals. he also gives everyone to pursue the light of their own happiness and be grateful for what they have. because of this, kyouya city becomes a city that is low in poverty and homelessness. the filthy alley normally occupied by the homeless, is now cleaned into a place where people painting something to describe their lives, just like doodle arts. because of this, Lincoln was highly respected by all residents in Kyouya City.

Lincoln's appearance has changed, he has a long neat hair from before. When he wanted to go to the store he saw a little girl with ponytail hair with blond color. she was sleeping in a cardboard box with an unfamiliar item next to the little girl, and that is lincoln school project he used to be when he was 11 years old and still in royal woods.

 ** _"Lilly?"_**

Lincoln knows this little girl is, his youngest sister in his old family is lily loud. he still remembers lily because of her ponytail hair that is easy to recognized by lincoln as well as her dress style. not long after lily woke up and saw Lincoln near her. she ran as far away from lincoln as possible. lily ran from lincoln because she felt guilty for what she said to her before. she said that lincoln was a murderer. she can not show himself to lincoln because of that.

"Lily. What's going on? "Lincoln hugged lily from behind tightly. Lily did not say any word. After that tears dropped. she turned around and hugged Lincoln and said.

 ** _"I'm sorry Lincoln"._**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **alright everyone, thank you for waiting my fic. i have a test on my college so i have to focus on both side right now. as always thank you for reading my fic. please,give my fic a review love to read them :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : last word

Lily embraced lincoln with tears falling everywhere. Lincoln only saw lily with a sad expression because, lincoln did not think that lily would become like him. Lincoln saw the condition of lily is very concerned. Lily has some bruises on her face. Lincoln immediately examined the wound. Though the wound was not too dangerous, lincoln turned into a person she feared. His eyes were filled with a sense of hatred towards the person who doing this. "Lily who did all this? ". lincoln asked this to lily with a firm tone and intonation. Lily was afraid of lincoln right now because, lincoln's gaze was like intimidating someone and she could see his prominent muscle fiber. "I just stumble on something lincoln, you do not have to worry about me." Said lily with a calm expression.

"Okay lily, let's go to my house and tell me why you sleep on the street."

Lincoln told lily to go to lincoln's house. lily turn around and not staring at lincoln. he did this because lily felt that she did not deserve this. lily is silent and does not answer anything. "listen lily, you're different from the others so, do not feel guilty for yourself. now come with me to my house "said lincoln to lily with a firm tone. Lily could not fight lincoln because she was scared. So, lily obeyed the word from lincoln and followed him to his house. upon arrival at lincoln's house, lily paused and bowed her head. Lincoln gives rooms for lily. The room is very large and filled with some expensive technology. Tv, high end computer, air conditioner, king bed size and anything. Lily was surprised to see this all because all the things that are in her new room is an expensive thing.

"listen lily, this is your new room. Let's just say this is your home. You should take a bath lily. "After that, lincoln heard lily stomach rumbling. It is clear that lily has not eaten anything yet. "Okay lily, take a bath. after that come to the dining room I will make you some delicious food. "Said lincoln with a warm smile. Lily obeyed his words. after a few minutes, lily went into the dining room and saw lots of delicious food. Lincoln watched the lily drooling. "Let's eat lily." Said lincoln with a warm smile. Lily returned all this with a warm smile. After twenty minutes they eat, lily feels full and happy because she can eat this delicious food. Lily's father is a famous restaurant owner in royal woods. Although lily's father can make a very tasty meal, lincoln food can match his father's cuisine.

"Well lily, why are you sleeping on the street?"

"..."

"Did you ran away from your house?"

Lily can not answer that question so she just stays in front of Lincoln. Lincoln believes that lily is ran away from her home because, he sees in the lily bag a lot of dirty and torn clothes.

"Lily, do you know what this is?" Lincoln showed his old school project when he was 11 years old and still living in royal woods.

"It is your school project lincoln," said lily while bowed her head.

"Answer my question lily, did you run away from your house?"

"... yes"

"Why did you ran away from your house?"

"I feel disgusted with them lincoln. I don't want to live with them anymore. they've been hiding about you from me since I was little until the events that are in luna concert. I've seen family photo in the attic and I see you there. I ask everyone who is he? they replied that I should stay away from this person because this person had killed someone. I'm sorry lincoln ... I've said that you're a murderer. I already feel annoyed with my family. What they do to you, it's unforgivable and I'm at it all. because of that I left my house and lived as homeless. I can't facing you Lincoln. "

Lincoln saw the lily crying there. Lincoln was saddened by what lily went through.

"lily listen, do not feel guilty okay. You have nothing to do with this, okay. I did not force you to leaving your family but if you want to stay here, I will always accept you Lily. "

"Lincoln ... do you want to forgive them for what they did."

"I don't know either lily. But, I just want them to be happy. Indeed what they do is inhumane but revenge will not solve anything. "

"What if they try to come to you and apologize to you, will you forgive them?"

"I still don't know lily, I don't know the answer to that question. How's the royal woods when they know the truth? "

"I do not know much about that lincoln because, I've run away after a day of the incident. What I know is, the condition of the royal woods has become chaotic. "

"chaotic? why is chaotic? "

"I heard from people that the city of royal woods is not what it used to be. The city became a city filled with depressed people. Maybe because they know the truth. Can I know, what the royal woods people did to you lincoln? "

"... do you want to know the truth? "

"Yes lincoln. I want to know the truth. "

"Alright then. When they consider me like a murderer, I am treated like a monster that must be removed. Kicked, beaten, spat even fired with firearms. "Lincoln remove his shirt and lily sees a lot of horrible scars on his body. Burn wound, knife cuts, gunshot wounds. "I got this gunshot wound on my right shoulder, when I was twelve. I was shot by some of the people who are in royal woods I can not remember who they are. whereas, the burn scars are on the left shoulder to the abdomen, it's because there are some people who throw a liquids to me, I forget who did this to me. While the knife cut wound on my forehead, this is because Lynn hit me hard. for the wound on my back is because, lori hit me into the cliff and just left me behind. when I fell to the cliff, I was getting hit a barbed wire and plants with something sharps. As for the wound on my chin, lola did this. and lastly, this wound is in my right eye, it's because I have an accident on my working place. "As lincoln finished telling his story, lily saw lincoln with feeling sad and shocked when she knew how lincoln got the wounds.

"I guess, it makes sense for royal woods to be filled with depressed people, but I've forgotten all about it. you do not think if I forgive them, I just forget these wounds because, there is no use for revenge because of these wounds lily. The most important thing in my life is, keeping the people that I love lily, that's all. You do not need to be sad because of what happened to me. You're not involved in this, okay, and I'm sorry if I didn't attend as your big brother for a long time, "Lincoln hug Lily and said" I'm sorry Lily. I've left you for a long time. "Lily was crying on Lincoln's shoulder." Therefore, I want to be your big brother now and I will not leaving you again. I'm not forcing you to leave your old family but, I already have a new name and adoption family. All the decisions are in your hands lily. "Lincoln's words made lily want to leave her old family and join the new family of Lincoln. This will not be easy but, lily wants to do it. But she can not just leave her old family. Even though they have done evil things against lincoln, she has a golden heart. she can't leave her real family. although family members do something that is not unforgiveable, you should forgive them because a success will not be complete with a sad family. Therefore.

"Lincoln before that, let's meet our old family first." Two weeks after that, they both decided to go to the royal woods to meet their old family. Lincoln has the same feelings as lily. But even though they went to their old family it did not mean they forgave them but they came to say their last words to their family, after that lily decided to live with Lincoln and move to a new family. when they were heading to royal woods, they saw a crowd carrying logs and some iron pipes, lincoln and lily out to see this. "Excuse me, what is this?" Said Lincoln, holding Lily's hand. "There is the louds there which we must destroy it Lincoln." Said the man who carried the spade. Instantly, lincoln and lily had a shocked expression. When they see the condition of their old family, they feels sorry for them. their old family kneeled in front of many people in the hope of meeting lincoln and saying that they are guilty all this time. this reminds how lincoln came to them and done like this by them. Lincoln went straight to them and shouted "hey! Disband everyone. This is not a show. " . "but lincoln, they are the ones who cause you to be like this!" Said the man who carried the iron pipe. "Violence will not solve anything. All of you go back to your home. let me take care of this. "Lincoln said with a intimidating aura and a firm tone.

After everytone is goe, Lincoln sent all their family members to Lincoln's house. lori, leni, luna, luan, lynn, lucy, lana, lola and lisa were surprised that lily had been with lincoln all this time. their own conditions are the same as what they did to Lincoln, bruises and blood everywhere. Based on the information obtained by Lincoln, the louds and people from the Royal Woods always came to Kyouya City to look for Lincoln, but the story of Lincoln had already spread to Kyouya city. Even so, the kyouya people agreed not to publish Lincoln story to everyone. Because kyouya people know what the louds are doing to Lincoln is inhuman, they are doing the same thing as what the louds did to Lincoln. Lincoln felt a little pity for what had happened to them. in lincoln cars, they just bowed their heads and did not say anything. Arriving at lincoln's house, they are silent and silent. "Lily got a medicine box. The medicine box is near on the TV. "Lincoln told Lily to get the medicine box. "God, how can you get this? You know that your arrival here won't change anything. "

"Lincoln ... sorry"

That words didn't stop lincoln, lincoln still treated their wounds and did not respond to anything. Lily just saw them all with a fierce look. Lily is a cheerful child and never shows anger to anyone but, because Lily knows the true story, Lily becomes a different person to her old family. she became a cold person to her old family.

Lincoln I know what we are doing and we know we can't be forgiven, but please forgive us, Lincoln." Said Lori. "We cannot be forgiven Lincoln, but we beg you to forgive us all," Leni said, crying. "dude we feels like garbage in this world. please lincoln, forgive us. "Said luna. One by one, they all said the same words and hoped Lincoln would forgive them. "Where is mom and dad?" Said Lincoln. "dad and mom are in the hospital." Said lola. "Why are they hospitalized?" Says lincoln. "If because they were beaten by people here then you already know the answer right," said Lincoln. "What do you mean lincoln?" Says leni. "What I mean is, your arrival doesn't mean anything anymore. I do not know if I should forgive you all or not. because of that, forget about me. Live your own lives. for me revenge will not bring any kind of good to anyone, I have no concern about this problem. I want you all to live happily. Therefore, just forget about me and let me live happily. "Said Lincoln with a flat expression. The louds heard this with a sad expression. What lincoln said was true, even though they were motivated by the royal woods to come to Lincoln and apologize to him, all this was in vain because Lincoln had no idea what he should do to them. "Lincoln, you are a member of our family. We know that what we do is unforgivable, but do you remember your words on the video during Luna's concert. You say "live a peaceful life with the people you love and your family." We are your family, Lincoln. indeed what we do cannot be forgiven but we want to apologize about it . "Lola said with a sad expression. "It's true what you say lola but, do you remember the next words? I said "while you still have them". I have come to you all the time and all I get is continuous injuries and wounds. I don't have any feelings for all of you. I'm not selfish or something but, that's what I feel for you. Because of that, it's better for you to forget me. alright it's done, I treat your wounds, you are allowed to go home. " With that, Lincoln left them as he left a patient who had been visited by their doctor. the louds are no longer hopeful after what happened. Lincoln is lost in their lives forever because of their mistakes. they are destroyed and don't know what they have to do with their lives again. they are mentally destroyed not physically. "Maybe, we will meet again somewhere". "Lincoln, please come back to home and live with us, linky!" Said Leni while holding Lincoln's legs. "Sorry leni I can't. I already have someone that i love and you do not need to know about it. " after that lincoln leave them in front of their house in royal woods. Lily did not follow them because, she was disappointed with her family. Lincoln has left the louds and lily has also been out of the louds family and following lincoln. "Before we leave here, we want to say our last words. You think we leave you because we hate you or we do not want to see you. well, you are wrong. We leave you because we are disappointed. We are disappointed with what you did to us. Disappointment and hatred are two different things. However, we are already forget it because we cannot always be like that. We also want to pursue the light of our own happiness. do you want to resign from your profession? Go ahead. We just want to move forward into our future. Lily decided to follow me because she wanted to follow me for some time I did not steal her or anything, I just made her become a better person than ever. Success is not only in the form of a career but from a happy family and hatred will only bring misery to anyone. I hope you guys get a lesson for you from all this. we say like this doesn't mean we just forgive all of you. I think wealth does not mean anything if we do not have a happy family because of it, I'm not exactly a successful person. I hope with all this happen, you turn into a better person and always think family first. Goodbye everyone. hope we can meet you again. "

 ** _To be continued_**

 **alright everyone, hope you enjoying this fic. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : you guys are my family

The departure of Lincoln and Lily left a huge impact on the Louds. Lincoln and Lily leave the louds for Lily request. Lily didn't want to live with the louds because of what they did to her only older brother. After Lincoln and Lily left the Louds, they decided not to talk about them anymore and moved to Lincoln's house in Royal Woods. Lily already knew the new name of Lincoln, Takahiro Kazuya. Although Lily didn't matter if Lincoln had another name, Lincoln asked Lily to call him by the name Lincoln. Of course, this decision has an impact on the Louds. They do not hate their own family or anything but they are disappointed with them. because of that, lily needs time to be alone and wants to spend time with Lincoln. Lily can't meet Lincoln step family because, Lincoln has decided to live alone and Lincoln step family has moved to Japan. Lincoln promised that one day he would bring Lily to Japan to meet his step families who had treated Lincoln like their own family. Lily's chance to get know Lincoln's step family is lost but, the most important thing is that she can be with Lincoln. lily is allowed to come visit the louds by lincoln but, lily is still angry at what they did. "Lily listen. Indeed, what they do cannot be forgiven, but you cannot hate your own family. " after that, they went to the hospital to visit their parents.

When they entered the room of their parents, they saw that their parents were lying in the hospital room with lots of tools attached to their bodies. "mom dad, how are you guys doing ? . You don't need to worry about me. I am fine. Lily decided to come with me because she was still upset about what you did. Sorry I can't go back home because, I already have a calm and happy life. I do not hate all of you but I am disappointed for what you did. I also don't want to be a selfish person or something like that but that's what is in my mind. From now on I will become Lily's guardian. I hope you get well soon. "Lincoln said to his parents. he saw his parents with sad feelings. This is reminding him where he fell into a coma due to an accident by a lori. "Mom dad, what lincoln said is right I don't hate you but I'm disappointed in all of you. I decided to join with Lincoln until the time I wanted to go home. Hope you get well soon mom dad, "said Lily, chatting to their ears. at that time, Lincoln decided to take all lily's important documents because she would move to Lincoln's house.

When lincoln and lily arrived at their old house. "OH MY GOD !" shouted Lincoln and Lily. They saw Luna trying to kill herself by hanging herself in the living room.

 ** _"Why do you do this?"_** Said Lincoln

 ** _"Sorry Lincoln, but I can't be forgiven. Forgive me"_** said Luna, crying. Not long after that, Luna jumped and luckily lincoln act quickly. Lincoln cutt the rope above the luna by throwing a knife near the Lincoln causing the luna to fall. Even though luna fell hard, luna was fine. Lincoln and Lily are shocked by their decision to come to this situation. they just want to give them a lesson but it's invites them to their own death. Lincoln heard loud cries from the top floor. "Lily you take care of it please give her a water." Lincoln ran to the second floor and the crying came from Lana and Lola's room. When Lincoln entered their room, lana she tried to cut her veins with a knife while Lola tried to choke herself to death but they were too scared and in the end they just cried. Lincoln immediately took the knife and hugged the two of them. "Calm your brother is here." They hugged Lincoln tightly and cried on Lincoln's shoulder. After Lola and Lana, he heard the scream from Lucy's room. **_"Everyone follow me, NOW!"_** said Lincoln, with a firm tone to Lola and Lana. When they entered Lucy's room, Lincoln saw candles on the roof and lucy under the candles. Lucy plans to kill herself with hot liquid from the candle that falls on her body. with an instant, lincoln took Lucy and hugged her. "it's alright Lucy, I'm here" just like Lana and Lola, sh only cry on Lincoln's shoulder. one by one the scream began to be heard in the whole room. lisa who tried to kill herself by spilling some liquid into her body, leni by banging her head into the wall very hard, luan by electrocuted herself in garage, lori who stood in the middle of the road in hopes of someone hit her and the last one is lynn. she tried to kill herself by hitting herself with a baseball bat that he used to beat Lincoln to all of her body. when lincoln came to save Lynn, her body condition was filled with bruises everywhere. Lincoln threw the baseball bat as far as possible and hugged her "what happened to you?" Lynn did the same thing as the others, who could only cry on Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln and Lily collect all of them into the living room. They look very chaotic. Lynn, she has bruises everywhere because she hit herself with her own baseball bat, lori has a lot of wounds around her hands due to being hit by a car, Leni has a pretty serious wound on her head because she banged her head to the wall many times, lucy has wax drips or burns wounds because the liquid of candle falling on her face and her body, for Lana Lola and Lisa they have no wounds that are not too serious because lincoln arrives on time and acts quickly. Lily is the only one who panics here because she doesn't know that something happened like this happened to her sisters. If Lincoln and Lily didn't come home at the right time they might all be dead. "For god's sake, why are you doing all this huh ?! "Lincoln said in a firm tone. They did not answer Lincoln questions. they just looked down and lowered their heads like innocent children.

 ** _"Lincoln why did you save us? lincoln you must hate us for what we did to you. "_**

Those words came from Luna's mouth. Lincoln paused there because he did not know what to answer with this question. lincoln himself was also confused, why did he want to save them. but in reality, Lincoln doesn't hate them or love them as they once did. Lincoln was just neutral to them, there was no sense of love or hatred towards them. lincoln saw them like ordinary people like his neighbors more precisely. Lincoln also can't bear to see them like this. they are like the portrayal of Lincoln when he was still a homeless. lincoln just turned around like a manager who was angry with his own employees. he doesn't know the answer that fits all this.

 ** _"everyone listen. I do not hate you. Like I said "I left you because I am disappointed with you not because I hate you." If you kill yourself because I'm not forgiving you or I hate you the answer is WRONG. This wound on my body doesn't mean anything anymore to me. I have not held grudges or love to all of you. I see you as my neighbors more precisely. Listen, if you want to talk or spend time with me, this is my address. I came here to retrieve lily important documents. For a while, she will live with me because this is her own decision. so you should not do things like this. you have done things that are very inhuman to me but…you guys are my family. "_**

The last words made all of them surprised whether Lincoln forgave them? the question circled in their heads. they only saw Lincoln with a shocked expression. There are so many puzzles here, why lincoln still considers them as his own family even though they have destroyed his happiness since his childhood. After Lincoln took all the lily important documents, he left the louds and went with Lily to Lincoln's house. when lincoln and lily entered the lincoln car, there was a loud cry from the loud house. In Lincoln car, Lincoln and Lily also cried, they didn't know why they were crying. But, they cry with feelings of happiness not with feelings of sadness. They all left the louds with smiles on their faces.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Hello everyone, sory that you need to wait so long for the fic. I think it's the best if I make a good ending rather then a bad ending. What do you guys think if I make a spin -off that set with more and more adventure section. Give me your answer guys, I just thinking of a new fic that really fit with loud house cartoon. As always thank you for reading my fic and forgive me if this fic is a mess.**


End file.
